The Dragon's Age
by Zorlite
Summary: The Dragonborn saved Skyrim. He became a Legate. He became a hero. But can the Dragonborn quell the rising hate, or only make it worse.
1. Chapter 1

Tamriel; a once great and powerful country. Tamriel is still powerful, but it's reputation and the morale of some citizens throughout the Empire was crushed when the last emperor signed a treaty with the Thalmors. Many citizens were both angered and ashamed by what many considered a cowards way out. None more so then the Nords of Skyrim.

Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, started a rebellion by killing the High King at the time. He used the Thu'um. The dragon shout. Then he and his Stormcloaks, the name given the the rebels, proceeded to declare war on the imperial army. A war they wouldn't win. They lost for one reason; The Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn.

The Dragonborn, who was captured by Imperials that believed him to be a Stormcloak, was an Imperial himself. He was a warrior. He was a mage. He was an assassin. He was the champion of Azura, the champion of Dagon, and the champion of Boethia. He was a hero. He was Vladen Teperon. And now he was lost.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Legate sir, we may have a problem." said a rather short legionnaire.

Legate Teperon turned around to face the soldier, "What might that be," the Legate looked closer to the legionnaire, "Bosmer?"

The Bosmer shifted uneasily, "Well...sir, our navigator may have fallen asleep and we may not know where we are."

Legate Teperon sighed, "Are we at least withing the Abecean Sea?"

Again the Bosmer shifted, "No sir, in fact we believe we may have drifted toward the left of the Eltheric Ocean."

"Then turn around and take us back."

"It's not as simple as that...we..we are.."

"Spit it out Bosmer!"

"Yes sir! We are stuck in some sort of current that, despite our best efforts, seems determined to drag us to some land formation in that direction." the Bosmer then pointed toward a mountain range.

Once again the Legate sighed, "Well maybe there people there that could point us in the right direction...that direction being Skyrim."

"So shall I make the men attempt to get there even faster?"

"Yes." the Legate turned back toward the mountain range, "and Bosmer."

"Yes sir?"

"Get a detachment of five archers to accompany us to the nearest settlement. If there is one."

Again the Bosmer turned to leave, "Yes sir."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Blood magic?" Anders asked a young elf mage.

"Yes I know it's blood magic, but demons are just like any other spirit."

Anders' eyes glowed slightly, "Don't spread your lies! You know nothing!"

Hawke sighed as he watched his friend and the elf mage, known as Merrill, got into a small argument about the use of blood magic. However, seeing as the barrier was dispelled Hawke decided to move things forward.

"Come now Anders, let the poor girl be and lets get this over with."

A short dwarf answered before Anders could, "Why would we want to _get this over with? _I mean doesn't everyone want to spend the day by a creepy, and more than likely cursed, elven graveyard?"

Hawke sighed again as Varric's light comment got another argument started about whether or not the geaveyard was creepy and cursed. However, that argument ended when Varric's little comment became a reality. Hawke gripped a massive sword that hung on his back as he watched hands pop out of the ground. Only to be followed shortly after by a moving corpse.

Anders, much like Hawke, got ready for battle by readying his staff and summoning a suit of armor, made of stone, to act as his defense. As the corpses came closer Anders fired a well placed fireball and sent the majority of the corpses flying to the ground.

Varric, who had readied his beloved crossbow Bianca, sent a rain of arrows into the sky. Only to have them rain down on the crpses. His attack killed the majority of them. However there remained two to three skeletons left. Skeletons usually use bows, but the remaining ones were unlucky enough to use a sword and shield.

Hawke, after Varric's arrows stopped falling, charged the remaining skeletons and swung his great-sword in a wide arc. The attack, that had utilized Hawke's immense strength, killed two if the skeletons. Unfortunately the wide attack left Hawke open for an attack, but before the skeleton could strike a massive fist of stone slammed into it; turning it to dust. Hawke turned around to give a appreciative smile to Merrill, the person that shot the spell.

After another wave of corpses and skeletons attacked, and were dealt a rather similar defeat, did Merrill approach an alter of some kind. After she spoke words, that to Hawke sounded odd, a bright light shown briefly before taking the shape of an old woman wearing way too much leather and in a way too sensual style for someone of her obvious advanced age.

Hawke always the talker spoke up, "Well that would explain my cravings for small children."

The old woman laughed, "Again your sharp tongue makes me laugh. Though for future reference avoid saying that you crave children."

"By the maker...what are you?" Anders asked with slight hesitation.

The old lady's cold yellow eyes fell on the mage, "I am many things! But most of all an old woman."

The old lady then turned to Merrill, who had been bowing, "Tell me child, how much do you know of me?"

"Only a little." was Merrill's small reply.

"Then raise your head. The elves are too quick to bow their heads."

Hawke, who had enjoyed the little chat, spoke up, "So _Flemeth," _ obvious sarcasm in his voice, "what will you do now?"

Flemeth, who stared off in the direction of Kirkwall for a moment, said, "Who knows. Though," Flemeth turned towards Hawke, "I have a feeling things will get very interesting for you."

Flemeth stared in the direction of Kirkwall once more and smiled, "Yes. So very interesting."

And without another word Flemeth turned into a dragon and flew off; leaving behind a slightly irritated Hawke, a confused Merrill, a cautious Anders, and of course a smiling Varric. The last already planning a great story.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Sir, are you sure?"

Vladen glanced down to his Bosmer companion, "Yes I'm sure. We will travel to that city off in the distance, and the five archers will scout of this mountain range and if possible map it."

Vladen, who was in a great mood, started walking in the direction of the city he pointed out earlier. His Bosmer companion worried that they might not receive such a great welcome at the city that they knew nothing about.

"Sir, did you give the men their orders?"

Vladen patted the Bosmer's shoulder, "Of course I did! The archer are to scout the mountain range, map it if they can, and return to the ship to help the rest of the men fortify the immediate area around it."

"Anyway," Vladen continued, "I'm sure that the locals would be glad to welcome us. I mean your Alyne, one of the best elven archers in the Imperial Legion, and I'm Vladen Teperon; Arch-Mage of the college at Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, a Legate in the Legion, a Thane to many Jarls, and of course the Dragonborn."

Alyne sighed at Vladen's over enthusiasm, "I hope your right."

/\/\/\/\/\

_Here is a little story that popped into my head. I would like to apologize to any that were reading my other story, The Strongest Guild, because of the lack of updates. There are many excuses why, but it all boils down to the fact that I dislike Fairy Tail at the moment._


	2. Chapter 2

Vladen walked with Alyne for an hour or so before they came to any significant change in the surrounding area. The rocky and ragged mountains seemed to slowly start smoothing out the farther they walked to the east. It was nightfall before long and Vladen decided to make camp. After they made camp a thought came to Alyne.

"Sir, didn't you say that you wanted the archers, that you have scouting the mountain range, to accompany us to the nearest settlement." Alyne paused for a second, "And that happens to be that city that we will reach tomorrow."

Vladen closed his eyes and thought hard on what he had said on the ship before they had landed. And he knew that Alyne was right and he made a fool out of himself, somewhat, by giving the archers one set of orders then switching it up on the fly. He was embarrassed, that was certain, but all that happened was he laughed loud and hard.

"Your right Alyne. I did say to have them accompany us. However, I remembered that I tend to dislike having more than one person traveling with me."

Alyne wanting more explanation asked, "And why would that be? Wouldn't it be better to have people at our backs?"

"Well I, as you know, am Arch-Mage as well as a master in dual wielding my deadric long-swords, and I find that people that follow _me _tent to run right in front of my attacks."

Alyne was relieved that his superior had a explanation for the change in orders. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that Vladen might have just forgot the earlier orders. Despite walking for however long they did, and despite it was up hill Alyne still had one last thought he had to air.

Vladen had just started to fall asleep when he heard Alyne say, "You know it was probably good you changed the orders."

Vladen yawned, "And why is that?"

Alyne smiled, "Well just imagine how the Thalmor would react if someone they didn't know came to their doorstep armed to the teeth."

Vladen let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess that it's a good thing then huh? But I'm sure they is no one as extreme as the Thalmor in that city. Now get some sleep."

Vladen say that Alyne was going to talk again so he beat him to it, "No watch."

Alyne sighed, "Yes sir."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thirty-six gold."

Varric smiled, "Yes Hawke I know. Fourteen more and we're ready for the deep roads."

Things got quite while Varric and Hawke finished their drinks. Varric glanced at his room in the Hanged-Man and noticed that it was rather empty of anything interesting to talk about. When Varric looked back toward Hawke he noticed that Hawke was shifting.

"Hawke, what's bothering you?" Varric said.

"Well, it's just what Flemeth said."

"Ah yes. Thing will be getting more interesting soon. After all we will be rich. Well...as soon as you get that fifty gold."

Hawke was silent for a moment before he asked Varric a question, "Are you going to come with me when we go see the Qunari?"

Varric laughed, "Of course I am! Knowing you, you'd end up pissing off the Qunari and end up floating in the water."

Hawke sighed, "Your faith in me is so great."

Varric laughed again.

/\/\/\/\/\

Vladen and Alyne woke early the next morning, and thankfully the didn't need a watch. Two hours. Two hours later they walked up to what was a fairly well maintained district of buildings. As Vladen looked around he thought to himself that this must be the middle wealth section of the city. Surprisingly, to both Vladen and Alyne, was the fact that they passed guard after guard and yet no one stopped them or even glanced in their direction. After another ten minutes of walking they came to a massive stair case that lead into an older building. Vladen, who had noticed the flags that hung above the two large doors to the building said,

"I bet that is where we will find the authority figure in this quaint little city."

Alyne, who was watching there surroundings, ignored him and offered his own input, "Sir, the people we are walking by seem to glare at me."

Vladen thought for a moment before turning to his elven escort, "Maybe you should explore the city more. See if there is any useful information going around. See if you can find any other elves."

As Alyne started walking away Vladen shouted one last thing, "And see if you can identify how the humans in the city get as short as they do!"

Vladen didn't get a reply, but he knew from a slight jerking motion of Alyne's head that he had heard him. Vladen turned back towards the large building, and continued walking. However, since he was now without his trusted elven archer he payed much closer attention to those around him. Unlike in the city, where the guards ignored him, when he entered the building he was immediately greeted by the sound of drawn weapons. He looked around himself and found there was at least ten blades pointed at him. Remembering that he had his armor on he couldn't help but think, '_That was a good reaction time.'_

As Vladen raised his hands in a surrendering manner he noticed two people coming towards him. And these two stood out from the others. One was an older man with just the start of a white beard. The old man also wore a crown over his bald head. _'This must be the leader.'_ The next person that approached him was a woman with strikingly bright red hair. She also wore the armor of the guards, but hers had highlights of gold._ 'This must be a high ranking Guard.' _

Seeing as the two new comers didn't intend to speak he decided to break the ice, "Greetings noble guardsman as well as who I can only assume is the leader of this fine city."

Vladen watched the two newcomers eyes narrow and he chose his next words carefully, "I have, by accident mind you, crashed my ship on the rocky outcrops of the mountain range in that direction." He finished by pointing to where he left his ship.

The old man turned and walked quickly up some stairs to the left of the entrance and made a motion to the red head. Vladen noticing this turned toward the red head and she said,

"Follow me up to the Viscount's office, but make a single threatening move and I will run you through. Is that understood?"

"Of course." Vladen said before being near pushed up the stairs after the man he now knew was called the Viscount.

_'This will be a long day.'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**AN**_

_Well now that that chapter is done I have a new goal of trying to get at least 1000 words per chapter. Also I would love some reviews and also your thoughts on what magic and shouts the Dragonborn should have. _


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're telling me that a ship that is carrying a battalion of soldiers crashed into the wounded coast and no one noticed this?"

Vladen watched in silence as the Viscount dressed down the red head, Who he now knew as the guard captain Aveline. It seemed that the Viscount was worrying more and more as the time went on. But Vladen couldn't blame him. Vladen once again looked down at his armor and realized that it may have been better, in hindsight, to simply wear his legate gear. Instead however, he wore his enchanted deadric gantlets, enchanted deadric boots, enchanted helm, and last but not least was his ebony mail; that he got from Boethia. _'I guess my weapons don't help either'_ He was after all wearing a small arsenal; his two enchanted deadric long-swords, the dagger that Dagon blessed upon him, and lastly he wore a quiver packed with deadric arrows with a bow on his back to match. Surprisingly they haven't made him relinquish his weapons.

Vladen, who had spaced out most of the Viscount's dress down on the captain, looked toward the Viscount when he noticed that the Viscount was staring at him. The Viscount opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud bang. All three turned towards the door, where the sound had come from, and saw a human. This human, who looked to be not past forty, made both the Viscount and the captain sigh with annoyance. However, to Vladen, all he saw was another heavily armored woman, a woman of power no doubt. He turned to greet her, but upon seeing him the woman drew the great-sword that hung on her back. Then glared at Vladen and asked,

"Daemon, how dare you defile the Viscount's palace!"

Before the woman could do anything however, the Viscount stepped in between them and calmly yet firmly said, "Calm yourself Meredith. This is a human, not one of your daemons."

Finally seeing an opportunity to speak Vladen put forward, "Is it the Helmet? I can take it off."

The guard captain, Aveline, said with a smile, "That might be fore the best."

And so Vladen did just that. He reached up, slowly, and took off his helmet. The reaction he got was odd, to say the least. Aveline, the guard captain, Raised a single eyebrow at his appearance. The Viscount let loose a sigh of relief. Lastly Meredith, who had been tense the entire time, seemed to finally relax. Vladen couldn't say the reactions were wrong, after all he did look like a normal person under his helm. It was quiet for a moment, so quiet that Vladen decided to stroke his goatee to keep busy. Finally Meredith looked away form him to the Viscount and said,

"Well then I should be going. I only came here because some one told me that you might have been in danger." Meredith glanced back towards Vladen, "I can see I was misinformed."

As Meredith walked out the door Vladen let out a small whistle and said with a smile, "She would have done amazing in the companions."

The Viscount cleared his throat to get Vladen's attention, "Yes well the problem that remains is what to do with you?"

Vladen shrugged and said, "Well seeing as I'm from another country and I need to get back I wouldn't mind some help on that front." Vladen waited for a moment, "You know repairs and all that."

"Yes I know that," the Viscount said, "but what will you do while you wait in my city?"

As Vladen opened his mouth another voice rang throughout the building, "Aveline! Where are you we got something to do!"

Vladen watched Aveline sigh and yell back, "I'm with the Viscount Hawke! It'll have to wait!"

Apparently Hawke couldn't stay away because a moment later he walked in and stared at Vladen. Vladen stared at Hawke and took in his armor and weapon. _'One big blade. Light armor? He has no idea how to protect himself I bet.'_

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is..." Aveline blushed as she realized she never got Vladen's name.

Vladen seeing this smiled and said, "Vladen Teperon. Slayer of pests!"

Hawke smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, but," Hawke turned toward Aveline, "I have forty gold! Ten more and we can head into the deep roads!"

Before Aveline answered Vladen said, "What are the deep roads?"

Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy. Finally Hawke answered,

"The deep roads are a section under ground that darkspawn, evil beings of death, inhabit and rule. However when I get ten more gold I'm going to, with a bunch of dwarves, explore a section and more than likely get very very rich!"

Vladen looked at Hawke and said, "You only need ten gold?"

"Yep only ten."

Vladen dug around in his pouch until he brought out a hand full of septims. He looked to Hawke and saw that Hawke was damn near drooling at the sight. Vladen seeing an opportunity said,

"How about I give you that ten gold."

As Hawke reached for the coins Vladen pulled back and said, "Under one condition!"

Hawke sighed and said, "And that would be?"

Vladen put the coins in Hawke's hand and said smiling, "Take me with you."

Hawke didn't hesitate. He took the coins and said, "Done. Aveline will you please show him where to go to get started?"

Hawke waited till Aveline sighed and nodded a yes. When she did Hawke did a small dance, and near ran down the steps to wherever he was going. Vladen motioned to Aveline and said,

"Can I go tell my friend to get home real quick?"

Aveline replied, "Yes lets hurry up though."

Five minutes later Vladen and Aveline came upon, to Aveline, a Dalish elf threatening a noble. Before she could intervene though Vladen yelled,

"Alyne! Get over here."

The elf came over to Vladen forgetting the noble and bowed saying, "Yes sir?"

Vladen looked down at the elf and said, "Raise Alyne. I'm going on a dangerous mission and I would like you to return to the ship and let the soldiers know that it might be a while before we leave." Seeing that Alyne was going to object he put his hand up and said, "That's an order."

"Yes sir."

After the elf left Aveline guided Vladen to where Hawke and a bunch of dwarves were waiting. Vladen noticed that Hawke and a very beautiful girl were arguing with a older woman. After what seemed a long time the older woman walked away, with the beauty in tow. One of the dwarves cleared his throat and gave a _heart warming _speech. Then said as Vladen walked with Hawke and a dwarf with a crossbow,

"Been a long time coming."

"That it has brother."

\/\/\/\/\/\

_**AN**_

_**Well there is another chapter. I would still like reviews. Also I want to know what spell and shouts you think Vladen should have. Post in review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Vladen admired the deep roads. He couldn't help it; they reminded him of Lord Dagon's realm. He could see that the others; the dwarf Varric, the warrior Hawke, and even the expedition head, Varric's brother, Bartrand seemed somewhat stunned. Vladen had to admit, after watching Hawke battle some spiders earlier, that while he would never be able to coerce himself into battle with as little armor as Hawke has, that Hawke knew how to fight. Vladen slapped himself later for ever underestimating anyone. However, Vladen as well as everyone else was in a rather sour mood. The reason; the path was blocked, and the only other way is apparently crawling with darkspawn. Vladen who after a hour of listening to Varric and his brother argue over what to do he walked up to Bartrand and said,

"Alright, this is ridiculous," Vladen waved toward the side passage, "I'll go through and clear it out. It really isn't that hard."

"Oh!," Bartrand exclaimed at Vladen's bold statement, "well then Mr. Cocky tell me have you ever fought a darkspawn?"

Vladen glared at the dwarf, "No. but it can't be any harder than killing a dragon, can it?"

Vladen then turned and, before Bartrand could say anything, walked down the side passage. He made it about five feet before he heard two people yelling at him to wait. He sighed and turned to see who was calling him now, and what he saw was a relief; he thought Bartrand came to yell some more. Before him stood Hawke and his merry band as well as another dwarf that he didn't know. Already knowing Hawke, and not wanting to be too rude, he turned toward the dwarf first.

The dwarf, seeing this, said, "Please you need to help me find my son Sandal. He went down the side passage before I noticed and..."

Vladen waved dwarf silent, "I will find your son, and alive or dead he will come home."

"Err...uhh...ok." the dwarf was at a loss for word. However, since he got somewhat of an answer he left.

Vladen, smiling inside his helm, then turned to Hawke and said, "What can I do for ya?"

Hawke ran his hand through his hair and said, "Well we—myself, Varric, Isabela, and Anders—thought we could lend you a hand in clearing out the passage."

Vladen looked at Hawke. Then he looked at all of Hawke's companions, his eyes staying on Isabela longer then they should have, and turned back to Hawke and said, "Fine, but don't get in the way."

Hawke did a mock salute and replied, "Not a problem!"

that was five feet into the side passage. Five more feet, ten total, they encountered the first darkspawn. Vladen, having trained with some of the best in the Companions, immediately brought his bow forward and launched an arrow at the closest darkspawn. It was hit dead in between the eyes. He shot two more arrows killing another one before he put his bow back and drew out his two deadric long-swords. And like many times before Vladen got to work.

Hawke smiled as he watched Vladen tear through the darkspawn, but never one to be out done—as Bethany knows well—Hawke brought forth his own blade and sunk it deep into the first darkspawn shoulder he could get to. After pulling his blade free he used it to parry a blow from a darkspawn with a great-sword, and then he jumped back and swung his blade in a wide arc; killing the darkspawn as well as the one he didn't see behind it.

Varric stayed where he was and let bolt after bolt fly from his beloved Bianca. The first two killing a darkspawn and the next two injuring another. Varric, then out of bolts, started to reload. The darkspawn he injured seeing this believed Varric to be open for attack, and did so. However, the darkspawn didn't expect to get stabbed in the throat by a hidden blade on Bianca. Varric let out a small chuckle.

Anders, who had brought out his staff, started chanting until a small fire ball was sent to the far end of the darkspawn, away form his companions. The explosion killed a good number of them and injured quite a few more. Anders, being a supporting like fighter then cast a rejuvenating spell; healing some minor wounds on Hawk and giving both Hawke and Varric more stamina.

Isabela, much like Vladen, wielded two blades, but her blades were daggers and much more fluent. She didn't charge into the fray, but she flanked around the darkspawn and back-stabbed three before they knew what hit them. Two of the last remaining five charged her and swung wildly. The first swung straight down, a move that Isabela easily sidestepped, and got it's throat slit. The second swung in a wide arc, much like Hawke had earlier, but again Isabela was able to avoid being hit. She in fact jumped over the darkspawn completely and drove her daggers home in it's head.

Vladen noticing the five he was fighting went down to three pushed on his attack. He blocked one of the darkspawn's blades and sent it into a roll toward Hawke, who cleaved it in half, and he rolled himself between the two remaining. When he stood up on the other side of them he crossed his arms over his chest and swung both arms out; decapitating the two last darkspawn that had been turning to kill him.

Vladen and Hawke's trip throughout the side passage was very much the same; they encountered darkspawn and they killed them. They even found Sandal, who was standing next to a frozen ogre, and sent him on his way back to camp. Soon enough they came upon an unfrozen ogre, and Vladen, used to fighting the native giants in Skyrim, charged straight in, despite the warnings of his companions. Hawke was going to rush in, but Isabela's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Hawke watched, thinking Vladen would die, in horror. That was until he saw Vladen pull out a small dagger and cut the ogre's hand. Hawke watched in amazement as the ogre dropped dead.

After a moment Isabela walked pass Vladen towards the door on the opposite wall. She stopped before opening it and said to Vladen, "Impressive."

/\/\/\/\/\

Another hour of walking and a few more dead darkspawn Varric said something that made everyone smile. He turned toward everyone and said,

"Looks like we found a way around. Lets go tell Bartrand."

/\/\/\/\

_**AN**_

_**And there is another chapter. But please review. I need input on spells and shouts, and I can't update till I get some. DIEN FIN JUN ZIN**_


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear I will find that son of a bitch, sorry mother, and I will kill him!"

Vladen watched as Varric and Hawke talked heatedly about Bartrand. And what he had done. Bartrand had, for just some idol, locked his own brother—as well as Hawke, himself, and all Hawke's companions—in a room with one exit. Two technically, but no one could open the door that Bartrand locked, so all that's left is the passage at the back of the room. Vladen sighed and looked around the room. Anders, while he didn't show it outwardly, was terrified._'Anders probably has some memories in the deep roads.' _Varric was still talking, though not as hotly, with Hawke. Vladen looked around the room again. Then again. And finally a third time before he asked,

"Where's Isabela?"

His question caused Hawke to stop talking with Varric and look around. Hawke sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and pointed to the only other opening, "She must have gone that way."

Varric, who was slightly calmer, walked pass Vladen and Hawke. He motioned them to follow, and they did; with everyone else following as well. They walked for half an hour before they heard the sound. The sound of battle. Vladen, teaming with Farkas on many occasions, drew his swords and ran toward the sounds. Hawke, who had taken a little longer to get his own blade, followed shortly after. Varric and Anders, being non-direct fighters, followed a little slower. Perhaps a little too slow. When they came upon Vladen and Hawke all they saw was an injured Isabela, and many piles of rocks.

Varric noticed Isabela and nudged Anders, "Hey mage, heal the injured yeah."

Anders, slightly embarrassed, cast a healing spell on Isabela; healing all her wounds.

Vladen said, to Isabela, "Well, why'd you run away?"

Isabela smiled at Vladen, "I'm a pirate, and what pirate would pass by a chance to plunder form long forgotten ruins."

Hawke watched the exchange silently, but said, after he saw Isabela rub her elbow, "Well next time I guess you'll wait for back-up. Huh?"

Isabela chuckled and stood up. She then placed her hands on Vladen and Hawke's shoulders and said, "Of course. Next time I'll wait for my knights in shining armor."

Hawke blushed a little and looked away to try to hide it. Vladen, who still had his helmet on, didn't have to do anything. Varric growing slightly annoyed at all the flirting walked up and smacked Hawke's back,

"We should get going."

/\/\/\/\

After what seemed like hours of fighting moving rocks Vladen and Hawke came across a massive rock like creature that Varric identified as; an Ancient Rock Wraith. And this Wraith was mad. A few seconds after forming it immediately attacked the closest threat; Vladen. It's first attack had caught Vladen by surprise and it sent him flying backwards. Hawke and the others were lucky enough to dodge it's next attacks. Then for some unknown reason it curled itself into a ball in the middle of the room. Hawke had the good instinct to dive behind a pillar that was near him, and everyone that could followed. Everyone was grateful for Hawke's instincts when the Wraith sent out a wave of magic.

Varric whistled, "That might of hurt."

Hawke rolled his eyes at the dwarf's joke. Then he focused on how to kill the damn Wraith. Hawke looked at the Wraith noticed something, and he wanted to slap himself; the Wraith was humanoid, and he had a glowing object where a heart would be. Hawke, who now had a plan to kill the Wraith, looked around for Vladen. And he found him. Vladen was pulling himself out of a pile of rubble that fell on him when the Wraith hit him. With a motion of his arm Hawke got Vladen's attention, and once Vladen was paying attention Hawke pointed at the Wraith, then pointed to his own heart. It seemed as though Vladen understood, because the next thing Vladen did was charge at the Wraith and jump for the heart. Since the Wraith's attention was on Hawke, Vladen was able to get a good slash to the Wraith's rock rib cage; exposing the heart.

Hawke immediately took the opportunity and charged the Wraith and jumped. He aimed his giant blade for the heart. His blade just hit the heart when he was yanked away. The Wraith had caught Hawke and yanked so hard that he dropped his blade. The Wraith started to crush Hawke, but his one hand couldn't do it alone. So he used his other hand as well and started to really crush Hawke. What no one noticed, while Hawke was being crushed, was that Varric had walked right up to the Wraith. He aimed Bianca and shot tree bolts in rapid succession, and all three hit; shattering the heart.

Unfortunately for Hawke when the heart shattered so did anything that held the Wraith together, so he ended up buried by what used to be an enemy. Anders and Varric went to help dig him out. While Varric and Anders looked for their friend Vladen was looking for something else. He found a passage out of the Wraith's chamber, and came across a truly massive vault. Filled to the brim with treasure. And here is where he found what he was looking for; Isabela. Isabela had stealthy made here way to the treasure before anyone else and was putting as much as possible in a bag that was easily big enough to carry a multitude of weapons. Which translated to lots and lots of treasure. Unfortunate for Isabela Vladen cleared his throat before she had the bag half full. Isabela straitened and turned around, but after she saw it was Vladen she relaxed a little and gave a coy smile.

Vladen crossed his arms over his chest and said, "You know he'd more than likely give you half if you asked right."

Isabela's smile got bigger, "But where's the fun in that."

Vladen looked over his shoulder and saw that Hawke was out of the rubble and headed their way, "They're coming."

Isabela's face turned way too innocent for her and said in a voice too sweet, "So they are!"

Vladen rolled his eyes. He turned around to hear Varric whistle. Vladen stepped aside and motioned toward the treasure, "Yeah, I know."

After they filled their pockets with as much as they could the started down a passage that got darker as it went on. After two hours of walking the passage they made it into a large cavern that was too dark to see in. Varric sighed and looked to Anders,

"Well mage?"

Anders replied, "Well what?"

Isabela, still holding her massive bag on her shoulder, rolled her eyes and said, "Light idiot, we need light."

Anders bristled, "Well sorry, but I don't have any spells that just light the way."

Vladen surprised said, "Wait what?"

Anders said annoyed, "I said I don't have any spells that _just_ light the way."

Vladen sighed, "Then what kind of mage are you?"

Before anyone could answer Vladen formed a fist and shot out a small ball of light that seemed to linger by him. It lit ten to twenty feet in all directions. Everyone just went slack jawed.

Vladen not noticing this turned toward them and said happily, "Now we have light! Lets get going."

/\/\/\/\

_**AN**_

_And there is everyone's first experience with Vladen's magic. Can anyone tell me the spell?_


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours. For three hours Vladen had been walking. For three hours Vladen's companions had stared at him. For three hours everyone was surrounded by an awkward aura so thick it could be cut with a knife. Well almost everyone...

"I can't believe it! You're a mage!"

"Actually Anders, I prefer to get close with my enemies. And I think that makes me more warrior then mage."

Anders shrugged, "So what! You use magic. That makes you an apostate like me!"

Vladen stopped walking and turned to Anders, and said coldly, "I have never been an apostate. I have always lived my life serving the Nine Divine, and a few Deadric Princes. I have never, and I mean _never_ abandoned my faith. Thalmor be damned."

Anders was speechless. He wanted to question further but Varric cut in, "Wait, Nine Divine? Deadric Princes? Thalmor? Where are you from?"

Vladen, as well as everyone else, looked at Varric. Vladen sighed then said, "I will answer your first two question, but the Thalmor are something that should not be discussed and where I am from doesn't matter."

Varric raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

Vladen, now holding the attention of everyone, sighed, "The Nine Divine are the gods of my people. Akatosh is the dragon god of time and chief god of the pantheon. Then there are Arkay, Julianos, Dibella, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Zenithar, and finally the banned god Talos."

Vladen continued, "These are the gods that govern my home. The Deadric Princes are a completely different story. There are seventeen Princes, but I have only served three. The Goddess of Dawn and Dusk, Azura. The Queen of deceit, Boethia. The Prince of destruction, Mehrunes Dagon."

Varric cleared his throat and asked, "How are the Deadric Princes different then The Nine Divine?"

Vladen, who took off his helmet, sat down and leaned against a pile of stones, "The Nine Divine are pure and benevolent, but the Deadric Princes are considered evil, most of them at least."

Anders, finally finding something to say, asked, "So you serve evil beings?"

Vladen calmly pulled his body up and walked toward Anders. When he got withing arms reach he said, "Well I can see why people might consider Dagon and Boethia evil, considering they do play with the lives of mortals." Vladen then lunged forward and grabbed Anders' throat.

Hawke, Isabela, and Varric got their weapons ready, but otherwise stayed silent.

Vladen, now crushing Anders' throat, said, with a tone colder than ice, "You may call the other Princes evil, but if you ever call my Lady Azura evil again, or slander her in any way I will part your head from your shoulders. Got it?"

Anders managed to mutter, "Got it.."

Vladen let go of Anders' throat and said, "Good."

Vladen turned around to see all the others had their weapons out. He smiled before saying, "We should get going."

The others hesitantly sheathed their weapons and watched as Vladen summoned another ball of floating light. Varric, slightly rested and bathed in new light looked around and noticed something,

"Ha! Look at that, we are near the side passage where we had to find a way past a blocked section. This is both good and bad."

Anders, who was messaging his throat, asked, "Bad?"

Varric sighed, "Yeah, it'll take at least a week till we reach the surface."

Hawke ran his hand through his hair, "And the good?"

Varric chuckled, "We might stumble across Bartrand's corpse."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back on the surface there was a commotion in the alienage of Kirkwall. A elf woman was arguing with a man in heavy plate armor. And a engraving of a sword with flames on his chest marked him as a Templar. However, unlike most other Templars he wore no helmet; showing his light brown hair and a long brown goatee. It wouldn't be hard for anyone to guess what they were arguing about; a mage. The mage just happened to be the elf woman's child.

"I am sorry ma'am, but unless Feynriel turns himself in there is nothing I can do for him."

The elf woman glared at the Templar, "But I don't know where he is! He ran off after he found out he has magic. He ran to his father and I haven't seen him sense!" The woman's accent softening as she made her last request, "Please Serah, don't don't kill my son."

The Templar stroked his goatee, "I will try ma'am, but I alone will not be able to help him." and the Templar walked off.

You might think that an argument between an elf and a Templar about a runaway mage might draw attention, and you'd be right. All around the alienage elves were staring at the poor woman. Some shaking their heads, some whispering among themselves, and others outright taunting the woman.

Finally the woman had enough and picked up a fairly big rock and threw it at the closest person. That shut them up. It also killed any sympathy she had from the others. She now had no one to help her. She had no one to talk to. She was alone. Or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her there was an elf watching that wasn't laughing or pitying her. There was an elf that would help her. And he was walking toward the now crying woman.

"Excuse me ma'am."

The elf woman looked up to see another elf, "What? What do you want?"

The new elf put his hand over his heart and said, "I only wish to help."

The woman stared at the elf and she took in his appearance. He was around the normal height for an elf, but he was too muscled to be from an alienage. She also noticed that he had a sinister looking bow on his back, but no arrows. He wore a full body suit of leather looking armor, but the armor was black as night and had a odd design on the chest. It also had a small cloak and hood, but they were down to show the woman his face.

The woman wiped her eyes, "And how can you help me?"

The elf in the black armor smiled, "I'm good at finding things."

The woman laughed cheerlessly, "Well then go ahead and fine my son!"

The elf in black bowed, "I intend to." then he turned around and started walking away.

After a moment of hesitation the elf woman called out, "What is your name?"

The elf in black turned slightly, and she could tell he was smiling, "My name is Alyne."

/\/\/\/\/\

_**AN**_

_Ok there's another one. Also candlelight was correct on the spell. Also,_

_Disclaimer: I own not Skyrim, or Dragon Age._

_Can anyone guess the armor on the 'elf in black' Alyne? One more thing, should I introduce Vladen's battalion? Destroy them? Forget about them? Let me know in some reviews! (__P.S. If anyone writes a Prototype/Dragon Age fic. please let me know!)_


	7. Chapter 7

"You sent Feynriel to a Templar?"

Vincento, with his Antivan accent, said, "No, no I sent him to someone that could help."

Alyne was getting frustrated. He said he would help that woman get her son back, but the father, who was human oddly enough, didn't seem to think his son needed anymore help. When Alyne asked to speak to him Feynriel's father, Vincento, said it was taken care of. The only other information Alyne got out of Vincento was that a former Templar was the one helping Feynriel.

"Please you do not understand, I am a newcomer to Kirkwall and I know how elves are treated—hell your own son's mother is in the alienage!—but he also has magic. And I _only _want to help."

Vincento glared at Alyne, "You only wish to help? Ha! I know well the reward for turning a mage over to the Circle, and my son—no matter how little I see him—will not be in that sort of hell."

Alyne's anger got the best of him and he grabbed Vincento's throat. He started to squeeze tighter and he noticed Vincento trying to say something. Alyne squeezed even tighter for a moment then let him go. Vincento was coughing to and trying to clear his throat so he could speak. As he righted himself he noticed that Alyne's right hand was holding what looked like a ball of moving purple essence. And in front of him Alyne conjured a sword.

Alyne pointed his new sword at Vincento and said, with ice in his voice, "You will tell me where your son is."

Vincento was speechless for a moment before he near shouted, "Maldicion! You're a mage!"

Alyne lowered his blade, hi voice was calm, "Now will you tell me?"

Vincento sighed an said in a sad tone, "I just wanted to help him. So I sent him to Samson. You can find him tonight in Lowtown."

Alyne spared Vincento one last glance before he turned and started towards Lowtown. _'Lowtown? At night? That seems...easy' _and easy it was for after night fell Alyne, who had been waiting in Lowtown easily came across Samson. Unlike Vincento, who Alyne had to threaten to get anywhere, all he had to do with Samson was toss some coins on the ground. And wait till Samson got off the ground with his money. Samson told Alyne that he had sent Feynriel, who had no money, to a captain he knew. And that the captain could be found at the Docks. After punching Samson in the gut, doubling him in pain, Alyne left for the Docks.

\/\/\/\/\

'_There it is'_ Alyne was crouching in the shadow as he watched the captain that Samson had told him about enter a private dock. The captain left two guards on watch-dog duty and they—stupidly—stood on each side of the door. Alyne pulled his bow from his back and conjured an arrow, and aimed at the first guard. Time seemed to slow down as Alyne drew the arrow back, he saw everything clearly. He waited till he saw his opening; the guard looked to his left and got an arrow to his skull. The other guard was looking in the other direction so it took him a moment to look back to his now dead companion, and in that moment he got an arrow to his knee, and that was followed by a heavy stomp to the face.

After the easy break-in Alyne slowly and quietly moved through the shadows until he came across something odd. Three men, who he catheterized as slavers, cornered a young girl in a room where the only exit was past him. Alyne was going to aid the girl, but before he could he noticed her flesh start to bubble and grow in sickening ways, her face enlarged and she got taller, and her final change was her voice. She turned into..._'an abomination'_

A dead voice said to the slavers, "**You shall never have this girl. She is mine.**" and with that the abomination summoned shades and sent a fireball straight at the slavers.

Alyne watched in fascinating horror as the shades moved through the building, not noticing the elf, and started killing everyone within. Alyne didn't move he was sure of it, but a moment later the abomination turned toward him and in it's dead voice said, "**You can come out now.**"

Alyne stood slowly, his bow still strained, "Tell me what are you, and where is the child?"

The abomination twisted it's wrist, filling the room with a cracking noise, "**I am free. I am powerful. I am Morda. And the girl? Well she is now within the Fade and her body is mine."**

Alyne aimed his bow at the thing head and said coolly, "What is this Fade?"

"**I could tell you. However it is unimportant as in a few moments you shall be dead."**

Alyne let his arrow fly and jumped to the left just in time to dodge a shade's attack. Alyne grunted as he rolled through his dodge and dropped his bow. The next second he started to conjure his blade, but the abomination, who had survived an arrow to the chest, sent a fireball at him and it missed, but the resulting explosion sent him through the wall and the rail on the other side of the wall. Alyne stood up and a cold sweat formed on his brow as he noticed five things; one, he was without his weapon. Two, he was surrounded by shades. Three, if he tried to summon any weapons he would leave himself open to all the shades. Four, the abomination, Morda, was summoning more shades. And finally and most disturbingly, he was thrilled. He hadn't been in such a predicament since his battle with an Ancient Dragon by Windhelm.

Alyne made the first move, and he jumped over the shades and made his way toward Morda. The shades grabbed at him, but his trained reflexes avoided them all. He was blocked by a wall of shades at one point, but he sent a fireball of his own and shattered the wall. However the time it took him to prepare his fireball allowed the shades to descend upon him. He sent punch after punch, kick after kick, but in the end he was overwhelmed and he lost. Then the world went black.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**AN**_

_Here is yet another chapter, and to the few reviewers that said Nightingale; you were right. __**Review!**_

_'this is for thoughts'_

**'this is for daemon's talk'**


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness. Darkness seemed to be all the world consisted of. Alyne was unconscious, if only for a short while, and when he woke up he was greeted by nothingness. There was no private dock, there was no shade army, there was no abomination. Or so he thought. Unbeknownst to Alyne Morda was currently holding him prisoner in, after what Alyne saw, a cave. Alyne tried to get free, but his arms were chained.

Alyne sighed, "Where's an Orc when I need one?"

"Well, I don't know what an Orc is, but if it could break these chains then I would love to have one here."

The voice caught Alyne by surprise; he had expected to end up dead, or worse. He glanced at his surroundings, truly taking in the cave, and he saw many disturbing things. The first and least was the fact that he was hung above a small pile of dead bodies—they looked a lot like the slavers in the Docks. The second and slightly more disturbing sight was Feynriel; he, like Alyne, was hanging over a pile of bodies. The most disturbing thing he saw was the bodies; they were evidently dead. They in fact had wounds so deep that it almost looked as if they were cut in half. So the disturbing part was the fact that the _dead_ bodies were moaning and crawling around them; forming a circle of blood.

"**Ah you have awoken. I was wondering when you would."**

Alyne turned from Feynriel, who paled at Morda's appearance, "I thought you told those shades to kill me?" Alyne smiled, "they don't follow orders well, do they?"

Morda chuckled, and the sound sent shivers down the spine of the young half-elf. Morda walked over to Alyne, careful to avoid the circle of blood, and stood in front of him. Morda stared at Alyne and frowned—if one could call it that.

"**I don't understand why it won't work." **Morda turned around and motioned to something Alyne couldn't see, **"Bring him here."**

Alyne tensed thinking the abomination meant Feynriel, but relaxed, _by a fraction_, when he saw the person that a shade brought to Morda; a living slave. The slave was lifted over the blood and knelt be fore Morda. Morda glanced at Alyne,

"**Watch this."**

Alyne, having no other option, watched as Morda seized the slaver's head and started to focus on him. What he saw next was a horrendous cross breed of how Morda came to be and how a corpse decomposes. Alyne had to fight the urge to vomit, and even then he knew his face was a light shade of yellow. When it was done the new Morda-look-alike stood up and with lifeless eyes left. Morda seemingly satisfied turned back to Alyne.

"**You see I just entered the Fade and dragged his soul in with me. And I turned him into the superior being to saw a moment ago." **Morda paused and looked at Alyne, **"But I can't seem to drag your soul into the Fade. You are protected. So I have, using these idiotic salvers, readied a blood ritual that will force you into the fade. Lets begin."**

Morda then began the blood ritual. He chanted for a few moments and then the world around him went dark. Morda, being a being born of the Fade, was accustomed to the sensation of entering the dream realm, but it was different this time. The Fade is not what he saw. What he saw confused him greatly;

he stood in what looked like an even older cave than the one he held Alyne in. one massive difference however was the floating woman in a black and silver robe—fitting her body tightly, and accenting her in all the best places. The ravens that sat upon her arms cawed as she turned toward Morda.

"_**How dare you, a being of ill-repute, desecrate my realm."**_

Morda shivered as her voice traveled through him, not unlike water through a net. Morda, a powerful being of magic, took a step back; experiencing the, to him, new emotion of fear.

"_**Well, are you ready to pay for your crimes?"**_ the woman continued, **_"or do you wish for a moment to beg forgiveness?"_**

Morda being a being with pride nearly shouted back, **"Wench you believe yourself to be my equal?"**

The woman laughed, and it sounded like wind grating on boulders, _**"Your equal? No, no, no you do not understand. I am more than your equal."**_ she paused before smiling wickedly, _**"I am your better."**_

What happened next was most disturbing. The woman, using nothing but her thoughts, crashed into the mind of the abomination, and withing seconds was in complete control. The possessed Morda came back to reality and stared into nothingness for many minutes before doing anything. What he did do however surprised all three living creatures in the cave; he released the chains form both Feynriel and Alyne. The latter of which immediately formed a blade in his hand. He prepared to run Morda through, but was stopped by a voice,

"_**Ah my young soul, you would strike me down before I even speak?"**_

Alyne dropped to his knees, a sight that Feynriel would've found off if he were conscious, and in a pitiful voice said, "Forgive me Night mistress. I thought it an opportunity to rid myself of a nuisance."

The woman laughed, _**"Yes well, feel free to end this pitiful being's life, but before that answer me a query." **_the possessed Morda looked at her surroundings, **_"Where are you? Where is my sister's champion? And why, do tell, are you in a place where my power is highly limited?"_**

Alyne bowed lower, "I am in the country of Thedas, a country to the east of the Eltheric Ocean. Azura's champion, Vladen, is on an expedition in a place called the deep roads, a place that is deadly to the unprepared. Or so I have heard. He will be back in a few days. It was not," Alyne looks into the eyes of his Mistress, "the intention of either myself or Vladen to come to this place. We were dragged her by an unnaturally powerful current."

The woman closed her eyes, _**"How interesting. Is it perhaps Dagon? Maybe Malacath? Nay. Then who and why?" **_she opened her eyes and smiled, **_"Oh that clever little witch! She has taken oil ship and dropped in a sea of fire. Who will burn? Hah, such a devious little witch!" _**the woman, in the abomination's body looks to Alyne, _**"It seems that yet again the fates have called upon you and Vladen, my dear sister's champion."**_

And with that the woman disappeared form the body of Morda, but unfortunate for Morda Alyne didn't release his blade. And without hesitation Alyne drove the blade home in what was once a young woman's heart.

Alyne then turns to Feynriel, and picks him up, "Time to get you home."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**AN**_

_So any thoughts? Any recommendations? Anything at all? Please review and leave me some suggestion on enemies, allies, gods, and so on and so forth!_


	9. Chapter 9

"No I refuse!"

Alyne sighed, "Listen to me, your mother only wishes for your protection."

The half-elf, Feynriel, kicked a small rock, and looked to the ocean that was on the opposite side of the cave entrance. He was quiet, but his mind was racing. _'What should I do? If I go with him I'll just be tossed into the circle, but I have no place to go other wise.' _Feynrielsighed and turned back toward his rescuer, the elf, Alyne. He felt water in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. Instead he asked, with steel in his voice,

"You have magic. How is it fair that I have to go to the circle, but you get to go free!"

Alyne was silent for a moment, "There might be a different solution, but you will have to give up everything from your previous life."

"I will do it." Feynriel said after a minute.

Alyne stretched and said, "Alright lets get going."

And with that they were off. However, they didn't leave alone. Unknown to them they had a small group trailing them. Two hours after leaving the cave Alyne and Feynriel came across a land-wrecked ship. To Alyne it was a place that he called home—for the time being, but for Feynriel it was the ruins of a ship, and a place more than likely filled with horrible creatures. So when they started toward it Feynriel complained,

"Are you sure we should be here? This place looks dead."

Alyne laughed, "It might look dead, bu-"

Alyne was interrupted by a spear nearly impaling him. Both the elf and half-elf turned to see what they didn't see when they left the cave; six gray skinned beings. While this terrified Feynriel it just confused Alyne who didn't understand haw they had horns on their heads and still expected the helmets that they wore to be affective.

One of the gray skins stepped forward, "We are the Tal-"

He never got to finish. Four hundred arrows rained down ending the six gray skins lives. Feynriel was going to ask what happened, but Alyne burst out laughing. Feynriel didn't understand why until he heard laughing coming, not from Alyne, but from behind them as well. He turned around to see hundreds of—to the young half-elf's eyes—soldiers lining the ship ruins as well as the surrounding rocks. He was going to ask why, but was cut off when one of the soldiers yelled out,

"Bring along some friends eh elf?"

Alyne looked toward the voice, "of course, I wouldn't want your skills to rust or your aim to falter!"

Feynriel head more laughter, and Alyne walked by him ant towards the ship. Having no where else to go Feynriel followed.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Yep, he told me to let you know that we wouldn't be leaving for a while."

Feynriel watched as a man with a beard that could rival a dwarf's and muscles that looked more Qunari than human—he was called Hadvar. Well that's what he heard Alyne call him—tug at his beard. He was not taking the news of the delay well. From what Feynriel caught from the conversation was that Hadvar had a wife back home, but worse than that he had a son just past his first year. Feynriel found these people odd, but oddities draw interest so Feynriel listened in.

"You realize Alyne that when we get home—because I refuse the idea that we will never get home—that my wife will kill me." Hadvar said gloomily.

Alyne laughed, "Nay, she won't kill you, but you might be sleeping in the barracks for a week. The person she's going to kill will be Vladen."

Hadvar chuckled, "That's a little better."

Alyne got slightly serious after that, "Tell me, have the scouts that were sent to scour this mountain range returned?"

Hadvar, knowing it was time for business, said, "Yeah they returned."

Alyne replied, "And? The report."

Hadvar cleared his throat, "they said that, and I quote, 'there are two factions on this mountain that we might have trouble with. The first are a small, but well trained group of elves toward the summit. The second are odd gray skinned beings that are reminiscent of Orcs.' After a little investigating we found out that these gray skins are called Tal-Vashoth."

Feynriel decided he should step in to prevent any kind of misunderstanding, "Actually," he took a deep breath as the two others turned toward him, "the gray skins are called Qunari. The Tal-Vashoth are like outcasts or something. And the elves are called the Dalish." he turned toward Alyne and said, "And I would like it if you could take me to the Dalish."

Hadvar, after a second, said, "Alright lets go meet these Dalish."

Feynriel was quick to say, "That is a very bad idea. The Dalish aren't fond of humans, or in their language shem." he took a breath, "so it would be best that , if you decide to take me to them, it would be better for Alyne to come with me."

Hadvar stared at the, to him, child before saying, "Are you not human?"

Feynriel looked down, so Alyne stepped in, "He is human, well half. He is also half elf, and hes got magic—which by the way is hated in this part of the country—so he's hoping that the elves will take him in for his magic and elven side."

Hadvar nodded in understanding, "Ok that's understandable, but I think it would be a bad idea to go alone."

This time Alyne nodded, "Your right, and that's why I'm going to be taking Amatia and Arinis."

Hadvar was shocked and his voice carried that, "Your taking those two? Well I understand Amatia—her being one of the kindest elves I have ever had the good pleasure to meet, but why Arinis? He's an elf sure, but he is very stubborn and he dislikes anything that is, in his mind, a threat to Amatia."

Alyne said, with a voice wise with experience, "I think these Dalish could be good for the twin's relation ship. I mean after the last mission were Arinis hurt himself trying to keep Amatia from any fighting. Plus if the meeting goes downhill then Amatia, with her magic, and Arinis, with his bow and blades, will come in very handy. But," Alyne picks up a glass of ale, "Here's to hoping the meeting will go fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**AN**_

_I'm back with a new chapter. Well I have gotten some ideas from people regarding shouts and spells, but I need a new OC. From either the Dragon Age universe or Skyrim, but they, if from Skyrim, need to be an Orc or a Beast race. From Dragon Age, I need a dwarf or Qunari. I only need one though so please review. (just a name will work, if you don't want to make an actual bio.) _

_thanks_


	10. Chapter 10

Varric sighed as he looked at the cavern he just entered—with Hawke and the others of course. It was connected to a very similar room; one that Bartrand had led them through a day or two after they began the excavation of this particular section of the Deep Roads. He turned around to tell everyone, but he noticed that most were hanging back. He also noticed that they had formed a semi-circle around something, and they were tense. The thing that caught his eye however was that Vladen wasn't part of the semi-circle, but in the the middle.

Varric pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked over to them. When he got close enough to Hawke that he could touch him he spoke up,

"So what's the hold up? Blondie stub his toe?"

Despite the small barb Anders remained focused on Vladen, but Hawke did turn slightly to let Varric in to their little semi-circle. When Varric got to the center he saw why everyone was preoccupied. Vladen was leaning against a half-destroyed pillar and was pale. Vladen, due to wearing his armor almost constantly, was already pale, but the color of his skin now was about three shades lighter. Not only that, but the veins in his face were visible. And they were black. Varric, being a dwarf, knew what the visible black veins meant.

Varric said sadly, "Oh no."

"Yeah," Hawke said, "He has darkspawn poisoning."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Feynriel, Alyne, Amatia, and Arinis made their way to, Sundermount as Feynriel had called it, the Dalish that called the mountain home. They were almost there, and they knew because Alyne stopped and said they were passing tracks. Feynriel was amazed when he learned, from Arinis, that elves in their homeland weren't hated or looked down on, but were in fact some of the most respected scouts in the, as Arinis named it, Legion. He was even more amazed when Amatia told him that in their homeland there were more than one type of elf. When Feynriel tried to tell her that it was the same here she laughed and said he was wrong.

"What do you mean it's not the same? We have the city elves and then we have the Dalish. Two types of elves."

Amatia laughed and said, "But there are the same race. Where we come from there are three races of elves."

Before Feynriel could ask further Alyne said, "Enough, we've reached our destination."

Feynriel was nervous when he saw the two armed elves standing guard by a, once but now destroyed, arch of stone. Alyne was curious about why the Dalish would only post two elven guards. His curiosities were answered when he heard more then ten bows tense their strings. He also noticed that the twins had tensed up and were ready for battle. Before anything could happen he walked up to the male guard and said, in a respecting tone,

"Peace we come bearing no ill-will."

The female guard nodded at him, but it was the male that answered, "No ill-will? You have come to our camp armed for battle. Normally we would not be so cautious with you and them," he motioned towards the twins, "as you are kin, but you bring with you a shem."

Alyne cleared his throat, "Actually, if you want to get technical he's a half-elf, so he is kin as well."

"A Half-elf?" the female guard spoke up, "Maybe we should let them talk to the Keeper?"

The male nodded, "Agreed, but know this," he motions to everyone in Alyne's party, "One wrong move and you'll meet the end of our blades."

The male guard then lead them to the Keeper. The Keeper didn't seem surprised to see them—if she was she hid it well—and she had them sit around the fire outside of her tent. After they had gotten their seats and gotten as comfortable as one could on a hard mountain floor the Keeper said,

"Andaran atish'an brothers and sister. I am confused as to why you would bring a human, be him half-elf or not, to the Dalish. Has he done some horrible deed?"

Alyne was going to say no, but he was interrupted by Amatia, "Nay, he has done no wrong. We have brought him here in the hopes that you would take him in."

The Keeper seemed surprised, "Take him in? I doubt they," she motioned throughout the camp, "would look too kindly on that."

Amatia looked slightly upset, "But he is a half-elf and he has magic that could help you."

The Keeper sighed and said, "We may be persuaded to let him stay, but we must ask something in return."

Now it was Alyne's turn to sigh, "And that would be?"

The Keeper smiled, "A simple tale."

"A tale?"

"Yes, we Dalish pride ourselves on knowing the way of our ancestors, and if you can contribute we shall take the boy."

Alyne cursed lightly, "That might be a problem as we—excluding Feynriel—come from another homeland that is not the Dales."

The Keeper seemed skeptical, "Really? Well then a Tale from your own land. One moment please."

The Keeper called over another elf, and this elf seemed to be of advanced age. She told him of Alyne's request and his odd claim to be from another land. The older elf nodded and motioned for the children he was teaching to come to him. When the children surrounded them The Keeper turned to Alyne,

"This is Hahren Paivel, the clan story teller, and he will be here to hear your tale." she motioned to the children, "They will also be here to listen."

"Are you sure Keeper?" Alyne asked, "this story will not be happy."

The keeper replied, "We do not tell the children stories for pleasure, but to remind them of their elven nature. That means not all stories will be happy, but all will be important."

"As you wish."Alyne said, "Let me begin"

And so Alyne began his tale...

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tale

\/\/\/\/\/\/

_There was, hundreds of hears ago, an elf by the name of Talin Vas'Neema. Talin was a thief, a liar, and a killer. An all around bad person. That was until he met a young girl; no older then fifteen years of age. He, for some reason, fell deeply in love upon laying eyes on the young girl. He had to have her. He would have her._

_For days he hid in the shadows of trees to see her, he would stay motionless for hours to hear her sweet voice as she sang as she did her chores. After two days he already knew her name; Amaly, meaning beautiful wolf. He thought the name suited her for she was beautiful and her hair was the color of the timber wolves that resided in the snowy mountains near her home. She was a simple girl, her father was farmer and her mother seamstress. But she had plans to be bigger then that. Talin heard her plans everyday; she planned to leave her home and seek adventure just as her brother once had. She would always get herself so excited, but would quickly deflate when she would remember how that ended for her brother; him dead and his body put on display._

_One day as Talin watched Amaly doing her chores he noticed a small band of human bandits making their way toward her home. There were to many for him to kill so he hid silently as they walked by. They saw Amaly, and must have thought the same thing Talin himself thought because he heard one say,_

"_Hey Boss look at that sweet girl."_

_The boss turned toward Amaly, "Hmm yeah I see her. Beautiful."_

_Talin had a sinking feeling in his gut as the bandits continued to compliment the young elf girls beauty. They stood there and watched her for some time before her father came out to them. Her father had no armor, but he had a iron blade at his side. He was determined. The father walked up to the bandits and said,_

"_Please leave."_

_The boss smiled evilly, " oh we will. But not before we take that daughter of yours."_

_And the boss drove a dagger he had hidden into the fathers chest. Amaly seeing her father killed in __front of her eyes screamed and ran into her home. The bandits laughed and started to circle the fame house. Talin watched silently as the bandits kicked in the door to the home that sheltered both the girl he so deeply loved as well as the girls mother. He did nothing as he heard Amaly scream as the bandits did what they wanted to both mother and daughter. _

_Ten hours. For ten hours Talin heard Amaly scream. Finally, in mercy or not, the screaming ended. Talin watched as the bandits left. He slowly made his way into the home and froze at what he saw. Talin was a killer, but he was no rapist. He was a bad person, but he wasn't evil. The bandits were. After the bandits did what they did to the daughter they had cut her open and left her entrails spread among the floor._

_It took Talin five days to track down the bandits. He glared at them from the shadows and he cursed them. He waited till they went to sleep. And when they did he struck. He crept silently into their camp and one by one slit their throats. He eventually got to the tent that belonged to the boss and he stealthy entered. He approached the sleeping man and prepared to slit his throat, but before he could he felt a horrid pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw that the bass had woken and impaled him. As Talin stared and slowly died the boss looked in his eyes and said,_

"_It was fun."_

_Then he broke Talin's neck. Killing him._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Tale end_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/_

As the story ended The Keeper had a sad expression on her face. She turned to Alyne and said, "Even in a county were elves are accepted and even some respected there are such horrid crimes."

Alyne looked up to The Keeper and said in a sad voice, "There is a human saying, ' The more things change, the more they stay the same'.

\/\/\/\/\/

_**AN**_

_Please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Darkspawn poisoning?"

Varric nodded with his arms over his chest, "Yep. And the only cure is to become a Grey Warden."

Vladen pulled himself up and stood erect instead of leaning against the pillar. He picked up his helmet from off the ground—where it most likely rolled when he took it off—and put it back on. He shook his head trying to get the slowness out. He eventually stopped and started to walk forward, but it wasn't to be. He took a few steps, but then he stumbled and had to take a knee—otherwise he might have needed to fall to the ground.

As Hawke and Isabela watched Vladen, Varric looked over to Anders and said quietly, "Well Blondie? Is there anything you can do?"

Anders shook his head, "I know the procedure, but I don't have the materials necessary for the ritual."

Varric was going to ask what he needed, but he noticed that Anders had a far away look in his eyes and kept glancing to a passage to the right of them. So Varric said,

"What's gotten into you? You know something?"

Varric was a little louder then he thought he was, and everyone, including the ill Vladen, staring at Anders and Varric. Anders scratched his neck and said,

"As Hawke and Varric know I am a Grey Warden, and being one allows me to sense the taint that is withing the darkspawn. It also allows me to sense other Wardens." Anders saw the slightly confused expression on almost everyone's faces, so he continued, "And I have been sensing something from that passage."

Hawke walked towards the passage and stopped at the entrance, "So there might be, down this passage, something that could save Vladen or more darkspawn?"

Anders nodded. And Hawke smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?" he pointed at Anders and Varric, "Lets go find out!"

Vladen and Isabel watched as the trio went down the passage to find either Vladen's salvation, or a possible death at the hands of darkspawn. As the trio disappeared and the sound of the footsteps faded Isabela sat down, close to Vladen, but kept a decent distance, and asked Vladen, "So, got any family?"

Vladen looked at the ground, "I did."

Isabela, who looked surprised at Vladen's answer, pressed on, "Did? _Past _tense? Something happen?"

Vladen closed his eyes, "It was a long time ago," he opened his eyes, "but it is always fresh on my mind."

Isabela, showing more compassion then most thought he capable of, gently placed her hand on Vladen's shoulder. She was silent, but the silence gave Vladen the strength to continue,

"I was young, maybe in my nineteenth summer, and I had just escaped the executioner's block at Helgen. I followed Hadvar, who at that time, was an Imperial soldier, and only wanted to follow orders, but the situation called for something else."

Vladen took a deep breath, "You sure you want me to continue?"

Isabela answered with a quick nod.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**6 years previous...**_

"_Was that a dragon? I didn't believe they existed."_

_Vladen stayed silent as his Hadvar let loose a small rant about dragons. Vladen even stayed silent as Hadvar called him over and cut his bindings._

"_Take a look around," Hadvar told him, "there should be a sword or two in one of these chests."_

_Vladen did as Hadvar advised and he did find two swords—he also found some light armor and a light helmet, and a key. When he showed the key to Hadvar, Hadvar said,_

"_You should keep that, it might come in handy."_

_Vladen just nodded. After Vladen was fully armed, as well as armored, he and Hadvar made their way through Helgen. At first it seemed easy, but then they ran into two Stormcloaks. Hadvar had told him that maybe they could talk their way past, but as soon as Hadvar had opened the gate that separated them from the Stormcloaks Vladen charged in and set one on fire. As the first one was burning he turned his attention to the other; a tall Nord, of course, with an iron battle axe. Using both his hands to grip the sword he held in his right hand, he was able to, not block, reflect the blow to the ground. The Nord was very strong because even though they fought on stone ground the axe buried it's head. It went too deep because the Nord couldn't pull it free, and Vladen used that opening to slice, still using both hands, at the Nord's neck. It hit true and the Nord died._

_Hadvar grunted and said, "We might have been able to talk them down."_

_Vladen looked back to Hadvar and said, for the first time, "The Stormcloaks are fanatical rebels that follow a foolish leader."_

_After the brief conversation Hadvar and Vladen continued through Helgen, and eventually made their way out—killing eight more Stormcloaks as well as a cave bear. Both crouched as a black dragon flew overhead. Hadvar started walking , and for a while Vladen just followed; content with not having his head cut off. Hadvar eventually suggested that they part ways, and Vladen agreed, to a certain degree. Vladen didn't follow Hadvar's advise to seek out his uncle, but instead he made his way to Whiterun; a city, called a Hold, run by Jarl Balgruuf; a strong and fair Nord. Vladen had always been one to help people, so when he over heard that a bard was harassing a woman—it can be amazing what one can hear just walking through the markets—he asked for the bard's direction. And he was pointed to The Bannered Mare._

/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/

"Excuse me but," Isabela interrupted him, "what does this have to do with your family?"

"I'm," Vladen said after a brief fit of coughing, "getting there, but you need to be patient."

"Oh poo...patience. Never was my strong suit."

Vladen sighed as he continued,

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_After Vladen entered and dealt with the bard—he beat him in a brawl—Vladen was going to leave, but a woman stepped in front of the door. Vladen looked at her and smirked; she came to his shoulder, had blazing red hair, and ebony skin, she was a Dark Elf. He waited, but she didn't say anything. When he was going to just walk through her she asked,_

"_What's your name Imperial?" _

_Vladen's previous smirk became a full smile, "Why? Interested?"_

_The Dark Elf laughed, "Please! The only things that interests me are warriors of the highest caliber." She looked Vladen over, "And I'm afraid you just don't have the qualifications."_

_Vladen snorted, "Ha! I'm the greatest warrior you'll ever meet!"_

_Now it was the Dark Elf's turn to smirk, "Really? Then how about we go take on some giants?"_

_Vladen paled, "A-a giant-t," he cleared his throat, " Alright! Lets go."_

_Vladen then ran out the door, and towards the the front gates. The Dark Elf was following with a smile._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Vladen was going to continue, but the sound of heavy footsteps put an end to that. Isabela had her daggers at the ready, but Vladen saw that her posture was slightly turned; to flee, if necessary. Vladen, with a decent effort, stood straight and pulled one of his two blades out.

Luckily however, the sound was only Hawke returning with a few more people. Vladen, as well as Isabela, gave a very quick once over of the new comers, and, for Isabela they seemed normal. But for Vladen he found them odd. Their armor to be precise; It had some scale on the front and back, some heavy steel plating on the shoulders and legs, but it left the sides completely open and vulnerable. Vladen wanted to say something, but was silenced as his memory of Hawke, in his odd armor, still being effective. Vladen held his opinions.

One of the newcomers, more than likely the leader, stepped forward and told Vladen calmly, "You are the one with the darkspawn poisoning."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_I'm back, and I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. Also thanks to the reviewer that left an OC. The next chapter shouldn't take this long to get out._


	12. Chapter 12

Vladen sighed, "Yes that would be me."

The lead Warden said calm as before, "We'll then you're going to have to follow us."

As the Warden went forward to help Vladen up Vladen waved him away, "I'm not going anywhere." He shook his head, "I'm a legate in the Legion of the Empire of Tamriel, and I take that very serious."

Anders stepped forward and nearly yelled, "Are you insane? You are sick with darkspawn poisoning, and you won't follow the only people here that can help you?"

"How exactly," Vladen cleared his throat, "will they help me?"

The Lead Warden looked as though he was going to say something, but Anders cut in, "By making you partake in the Joining, and becoming a Grey Warden."

The Lead Warden looked upset; Vladen asked, "What is the Joining, what is a Grey Warden, and why in oblivion is there only way to cure this poison."

Before Anders could answer the Lead Warden spoke up, "The Grey Wardens are an ancient organization of warriors of exceptional ability..."

"I like the sound of that!" Vladen cut in.

The Warden cleared his throat, " They are dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas. The Grey Wardens are know for ignoring the racial, social, criminal, and national backgrounds of new recruits."

The Warden took another breath, "Despite our small numbers, the Grey Wardens have been instrumental in ending each blight so far, and thus are vital to the survival of the world as a whole."

The Lead Warden would've continued, but Vladen laughed, and his laugh was one of over-amusement. When he stopped and he looked around him he noticed that no one seemed to find the Warden's statement as humorous as he did. With a questioningly voice he asked,

"What?"

The Warden spoke again, "What do you find funny about a plague that has affected Thedas for centuries?"

Vladen somber, "It's not the plague affecting your people that is humorous to me, but the statement about how the Grey Wardens are instrumental in the survival of the world that is funny to me."

The Warden's voice was dripping venom, "Why is that funny."

Vladen smiled, "Because in my homeland of Tamriel we have never heard of you Grey Wardens, and we have had a blight of our own."

"Really?" was the Warden's reply.

Vladen continued, "Yes really. About two hundred years ago in Cyrodiil, the main provenience of Tamriel, there was a Deadric Prince named Mehrunes Dagon, and he was attempting to take over all of Tamriel." Vladen coughed a bit, "He would have succeeded if not for the Champion of Cyrodiil; a young Breton, no more then fifteen summers old, ended that coup. And the thing is, she wasn't a Grey Warden. She was just a farmers Daughter."

The Warden spoke up, "Then it obviously wasn't a Blight."

Vladen laughed, "Oh believe me it was a Blight, but it was so much worse then what I've been told about yours. You have to end the life of an Old God. Wow. The Champion had to enter into the realm of one of the most powerful mages to ever live and kill him—in his own home. Then with only a days rest she, along with the Emperor, had to fight their way into the temple of Akatosh and relight the Dragonfires. Along the way they clashed with hundreds of Dagon's minions."

Vladen took a deep breath and coughed violently, but that couldn't stop his tale, "In the end the Emperor had to sacrifice himself to stop Dagon for good. The Champion however lived on and she married a mage named Raminus Polus, and together they would make many great things happen. However they were killed twenty years later by the Thalmor. The Mages Guild was destroyed. So you see, we have survived without you, and we will continue to do so."

The Warden's voice was cold like ice and hard as steel, "Fine then." The Warden, flanked by the others, turned and left.

Anders could stop himself, "Are you insane! You just sent away the only ones that could cure the disease that flows through your blood! You are going to die now!"

Vladen chucked, "I didn't know you cared...wait, disease?"

"Yes a disease, and it will kill you."

Vladen started to laugh, and Anders shouted, "WHAT IS _FUNNY_!"

Vladen coughed, "I'll be fine." Vladen then snapped his fingers and a white light was in his hand. When he opened his hand his body was covered in a swirl of white and gold light. Everyone, including Anders, stared at Vladen as the black veins, that showed the darkspawn poison, receded and his skin became less pale. Vladen took a deep breath—without coughing—and stood up erect and stretched,

"Well are we going?"

Hawke waved his hand in the air, "Sure we'll leave...as soon as you tell me what you did! You just cured the darkspawn poisoning without needing the Wardens."

Vladen looked at everyone and sighed, "Well originally I was going to go with the Wardens, but when he said it was a disease I knew I could cure it." Vladen ended with a smile.

"How could you have known that?" Anders' voice was small.

"Ha! I'm the Arch-Mage at the College at Winterhold! Did you think I wouldn't learn a spell as essential as _Cure Disease_?"

Hawke laughed, "Maker help me...how many things are you?"

Vladen stared at Hawke for a moment before he counted off on his fingers, "First I'm an Imperial Legion Legate, and I have a horrible despise for the Thalmor. Second I'm the Harbinger of the Companions in Whiterun. I just told you I'm the Arch-Mage. I-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hawke interrupted, "What are the Companions, what's a Legate, and finally what is a damn Thalmor?"

Vladen sighed, "Right, different country. Anyway; the Companions are a group of the greatest warriors in Skyrim—my home—and I am their Harbinger. Not the boss, but respected."

Hawke nodded, "Legate?"

Vladen continued, "A military rank; It's under a General, but most soldiers do as I order."

Again Hawke nodded, "And the Thalmor?"

Vladen sighed, "I sigh a lot...anyway, I thing I said I wouldn't talk about the Thalmor."

Hawke nodded...again, "You did, but you keep bringing them up, so just tell us."

Vladen sighed again, "Fine. The Thalmor are High Elves out of the Summ—never mind where they're from—and they were at war with our empire, and to get peace the empire had to agree to the terms of the Thalmor; the worship of Talos was to be banned. And they did."

Vladen yawned, "Anyhow, I hate the Thalmor."

Hawke said, "That was an interesting story, but we should go."

"You think?" Varric finally spoke up, "We've been down here way too long for it to be healthy."

Vladen rolled his shoulders and turned toward the passage that would lead them to the surface, "Well then, let's get going."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alyne was walking, and he was in a fine mood. The Dalish accepted Feynriel after his tale, and even sent them away with Iron-Bark—some form of wood strong as steel they said. Amatia and Arinis just shook their heads at their Elven leader.

"Alyne," Amatia called, "what are we going to do now?"

Alyne looked over his shoulder, "You guys are going back to the ship, and I am going to find Vladen and see if I can convince him to take the situation a little more serious like."

"Ha!" Arinis barked, "good luck."

Amatia laughed lightly, "Good luck indeed."

Alyne just kept walking, "Shut up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/


	13. Chapter 13

"Finally!" Vladen yawned as he walked, with Hawke and Co., onto the surface and out of the Deep Roads.

"And I can't wait," Hawke said, "to tell my sister and mother that we will never need to worry again."

Varric just sniffed the air and turned to Anders, "Glad to be safe from the evil little darkspawn?"

"Oh be quiet Dwarf." Anders said as he walked away.

Varric followed after and called to Hawke, "Got to be going Hawke, but I'll get someone on your fortune."

Vladen, Isabela, and Hawke walked, together, to Lowtown to tell Hawke's family of their changing luck. Before they got there Isabela stopped them before a building with a hanging man as a sign. She walked over to Vladen and dragged her hand across his shoulder and said,

"This is where I live." she smiled, "Come by sometime."

"Uhh...sure." Vladen said, unsure.

Isabela then walked into the building she designated as her home. Vladen didn't see it, but Hawke's mouth twitched downward. Vladen turned around and looked to Hawke and asked,

"So where do you live?"

Hawke ran his hand through his hair, "I live just down that way," he threw his thumb over his shoulder, "with my Mother, Uncle, and Sister."

"Names?"

Hawke shifted his weight and leaned against the Hanged Man building, "I call my Mother—you know—Mother, Uncle is Uncle Gamlen, and my sister is Bethany."

Vladen looked deep into Hawke's eyes, "Your family," he took a step closer, "has odd names."

Hawke sputtered, "Wh-what? Shut up!"

Hawke was met with a loud laugh from Vladen. With a grunt Hawke pushed himself off the wall and turned towards his home—for now—and started walking. Vladen followed, soon catching up; making them walk shoulder to shoulder. The walk to Hawke's home _would_ have been short and sweet if they weren't attacked by a group of bandits. It was a pitiful showing; Hawke and Vladen just kept walking, killing any bandit in the way. After the distraction it only took a minute or two till Vladen and Hawke got to Hawke's home. They were not greeted by a welcome sight when Hawke showed Vladen in; a group of three Templars escorting Bethany towards the door.

Hawke immediately voiced an objection, "Wait what is this?"

The lead Templar spoke to Hawke as the others tried to take Bethany around him, "This is the will of the Maker; we have come into this home for an apostate and we have said apostate." he took a breath, "Now step aside, or we will be forced to clean your blood from our swords later."

Hawke grabbed his blade and brought it forward, "Then come at me, for you will not be taking my sister!"

Bethany tried to speak up, "Brother please..."

"No!," Hawke nearly shouted, "We worked too hard, survived too much, and I _will not_ let this happen!"

After his declaration Hawke swung his blade at the lead Templar, and connected. The Templar was sent to the side and into a table; splintering it. The other Templars didn't hesitate; they left Bethany's side and attacked Hawke. The first one swung in a downward arc with a great-sword; Hawke blocked the attack and parried it to the left. This move however left Hawke's right side wide open and the last Templar dropped his shield and dove at Hawke, his sword aiming for the opening.

It never connected. As the sword was about to slice into Hawke a curved black and red sword hit the top of it; driving the Templar's sword into the wooden floor of the house. The Templar was slightly surprised and looked up to the holder of the odd sword; Vladen. He was looking at the right arm that held the odd sword, but in his peripheral he glimpsed a bright white light.

It was the last thing the Templar ever saw; Vladen had parried the Templar's sword into the ground with his right Deadric sword, but at the same time readied one of his favorite spells, _Lightning Bolt_, in his off hand. The Templar, for a second, stared at Vladen's right arm, but it was long enough for Vladen to let loose his spell; the impact tossed the Templar like a rag-doll into the far wall, and the electricity caused his body to twitch and contort in various odd formations.

Hawke was oblivious to Vladen's use of lightning as he was in a fight himself. After Hawke parried the first strike he pushed himself closed and kneed the elbow of the Templar he fought; he heard a crack. The Templar's left arm went limp and it gave Hawke the opportunity to smash him in the head with the pommel of his blade. This caused the Templar to stagger backward, right over the first Templar—that had rolled somewhat into the middle of the small house. The Templar lost his balance and he fell. Hawke was going for the kill, but a large fist of stone hit him in the back of the head; cracking it wide.

Hawke looked over to the caster, his sister, and said, "What was that?"

Bethany gave Hawke a small smile, "Everyone seemed to forget me. The fact that I am a mage."

"My house! You damn idiots!"

A soft voice spoke up, "Gamlen hush, they just did what they had to."

Gamlen sighed, "I know Leandra. I know."

"You know," Vladen said, speaking up for the first time since entering the house, "this _will _have consequences."

Hawke got serious, "I know, but I couldn't let them take Bethany." he lowered his head, "And now our fortune will mean nothing. We have to leave and there is nowhere for us to go."

"Actually," Vladen said, "only Bethany has to leave if I'm correct."

Hawke sighed angrily, "While that's true, I would never let he go off on her own."

Vladen smirked, "What if she doesn't have to?"

Hawke looked at Vladen, "What do you mean?"

Vladen's smirk grew into a full-blown smile—not that Hawke or any on his family could see.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**A.N.**_

_Another chapter with a canon-breaking development! Like? Dislike? Review!_

_(P.S. If anyone could please draw a pic of what you think Vladen looks like so I can see if I have described him enough. Also I am begging someone, anyone to write a DBZ/Mass Effect crossover)_


	14. Chapter 14

"This seems a little...nice?"

"Well," Vladen said, looking to Bethany, "I think that the system concerning mages is a little...stupid."

Bethany chuckled, "Well, if only there were a few more that had influence that thought that."

Vladen sputtered, "W-what? You don't think I have any influence? I am a Legate in the Imperial Legion!"

"True," Bethany said in a soft but sure voice, "but that only gives you influence with your people, your country, but not Thedas."

"True, but do you think that they will want to start anything with my country; where mages aren't only free, but _encouraged _learn more?"

"Okay," Bethany states, "but what if this causes an incident with the Viscount?"

Vladen was speechless for a moment, but then he smiled, "I don't care."

"You...don't care?"

Vladen looked to Leandra, Hawke's—so he Hawke had told him—mom, "Pretty much. Young Bethany here is a budding mage and should be encouraged, not condemned, to get more power."

"Bu-"

"No buts girl!," Vladen cut Bethany off, "Come on!"

Vladen made for the door of Gamlen's little hut, and with the full intent to take Bethany to his people. That is _not_ what happened however; as soon as he opened the door he saw his trusted Bosmer companion. And he seemed to be in a situation. Vladen surveyed said situation, and from what he saw he could tell that Alyne was in some form of conflict with more Templars. The Templars that Alyne was arguing with were different then the ones Hawke and himself had killed saving Bethany from the injustice of the circle; one was a woman that he easily recognized as Meredith—as identified by the Viscount. And the other that stood just slightly behind her had an aura of authority.

_Probably a second in command or something, _Vladen thought to himself.

Vladen instead of rushing to Alyne's side as he would normally decided to just listen.

\/

/\

"Listen to me elf! That women there," Meredith pointed to a young elf behind Alyne, "is a mage and by my right as the Knight-Commander under arrest for being an apostate."

\/

/\

Vladen looked to the elf that Meredith had pointed to and to his surprise he saw Amatia. _Hmm Alyne must have taken her on some mission,_ Vladen thought, _but why would she call her a mage?_

Seconds after that thought Vladen felt like smacking himself in the face, _She _is_ a mage._

\/

/\

Alyne was getting frustrated; the woman in front of him was trying to arrest Amatia just because she used Healing Hands to heal a young boys scrapped knees.

"No, you listen to me _Knight-Commander, _this woman is under the protection of the Imperial Legion and under no circumstance will you ever have the authority to arrest her."

Meredith rolled her eyes and in a patronizing voice said, "That maybe, but she is here in Kirkwall, and in Kirkwall all mages will submit to the Circle or be made tranquil."

\/

/\

As the argument between Alyne and Meredith became ever more hostile Vladen noticed that a good number—ten to twenty—more Templars coming from behind Alyne; trying to flank him.

_Now we can't have that, _Vladen thought with a smirk.

Vladen summoned one of his favorite spells to both his hands and focused till there was a swirling ball of purple energy in both hands. The Templar reinforcements were but a hundred feet away when Vladen pointed behind Alyne and let his spell do it's work.

\/

/\

Alyne heard a swishing noise behind him, and from the look of disbelief and fear on Meredith's face, concluded that something must have been summoned behind him.

_What is it?, _his thought was answered when two gravel filled voices called, "I smell weakness!"

_Dremora Lords? The only person I know that can summon those are..._Alyne smiled, "Vladen."

\/

/\

Vladen watched as his Dremora pulled their great-swords from their backs and called one of their signature battle-cries. He could tell the Templars didn't know what to think; as soon as they were summoned the Templars froze in place and looked over Alyne to Meredith for further instructions.

Vladen motioned for Hawke and Bethany to stay by the door to Gamlen's hut, and he walked down the stairs. When he was close enough that he knew that the Templars would see him, but not Bethany or Hawke, he called out,

"Well now, we seem to have ourselves in a little stand off!"

Meredith glared at Vladen as he walked casually to Alyne's side, "Pah! Stand off? We outnumber you twenty-two to five."

"Five?," Vladen then snapped, "Oh I forgot!"

There was a quick pulse of energy and then a spectral form started to...form. When it was fully formed it called out to no one in particular,

"My name is...Lucien Lachance."

Vladen looked at Meredith, "Now it's twenty-two to six!"

"And not in your favor," Lucien cut in, "little girl."

Meredith was grinding her teeth by this point and was beyond furious, _How dare these newcomers to my city summon daemons right before my eyes! They will meet my blade!_

"Well?" Vladen asked, eagerly.

"Attack! Leave no survivors!" Meredith called.

The two Dremora shouted, "Oblivion take you!" and "I honor my lord by destroying you!", then charged at the twenty Templars behind Alyne and Vladen.

Lucien said calmly, "I weep for you, mortals." Then followed after the Dremora.

Alyne summoned a sword into his right hand and said, "You first, sir." 

Vladen laughed and drew his own blades, the gleam of the sun on the black metal flashed for a second. Meredith drew her blade as well—the man behind her did as well—and charged Vladen. The man behind her charged Alyne.

Amatia had started to wave her hands in a ritualistic fashion. Unbeknownst to the Templars it was the beginning of the end for many of them; she was charged and ready in under ten seconds, and launched a massive stream of lightning at the Templars not fighting the Dremora or Lucien.

Alyne parried the first strike from the Templar to his left and made a stash of his own, but the man brought his shield up and forced Alyne back.

Vladen, using both of his deadric swords, formed a X and caught Meredith's blade. He sent it to the right and stabbed at her left, but she was prepared and rolled right; Vladen hit air.

Alyne cried out in pain when the man he fought slammed his shield into Alyne's face. The man made the same noise when Alyne dodged the follow up attack and slashed, and hit, the sword arm of the man.

Meredith used her blade's superior size to sweep at Vladen's feet. And hit. Vladen's armor however blocked any and all damage. While on the ground Vladen used his right leg to kick the side of Meredith's left knee.

Alyne, who had rolled away from his opponent, dispelled his sword and ran full speed at the man. The man, expecting a thrown dagger or some variant, brought his shield up. He was not prepared for what Alyne actually had in mind; a full blown drop-kick to the shield. Alyne, who was running at top speed, hit the shield with enough force to send the man stumbling into a wall; his head hit a wall. Hard.

Vladen parried an attack from Meredith and backed up a bit and said, "You are a worthy opponent."

"I have to be. To stop daemons such as yourself.", Meredith said.

"You're good," Vladen said calmly, "but you lose this time."

Meredith let out a harsh laugh, "And why is that?"

Vladen smiled under his helmet, "Three words."

Meredith's face scrunched up in confusion; Vladen took a deep breath and shouted,

"**Fus...Ro..Dah!****"**

Meredith was caught in the unrelenting force and was blown back; she crashed and was rendered unconscious.

Vladen looked around and saw that his Dremora and Lucien had made easy work out of the Templars. Hawke and Bethany were staring wide eyed at Vladen. Amatia panted as she let her magicka start to recover. Alyne was rubbing his nose, but was otherwise fine.

Vladen turned to Hawke and Bethany, "Hawke, get someplace away from here, no one saw you so you should be safe. Bethany, you need to follow Alyne, Amatia, and me back to our people so that we can offer you a protective service.

Hawke nodded and ran off, not before giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

Bethany looked at Vladen and said, sincerely, "Thank you."

Vladen looked at Bethany and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He walked over and wiped it away, "No problem."

Alyne, Amatia, Vladen, Bethany, the Dremora, and Lucien ran, past the unconscious Meredith and the man Alyne fought, towards what Bethany hoped was her sanctuary.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_Well here we go! I hope that the fight was believable. And for all my reviewers (Criticanon, Kel'thuzad The Summoner) we finally have a Shout and a summon!._

_Also a quick shout out and thank you to _The Christan Jedi, Kogouma, and reaperfrost8 _for almost always reviewing my chapters!._


	15. Chapter 15

__"No. That is my final answer."

"But Viscount! He harbors an apostate!"

The Viscount pinched the bridge of his nose, "He is also a military figure in a country that we have no knowledge of."

The Viscount looked at the furious Meredith, "We don't know the capabilities of his nation. We don't know how they would react to an aggressive move on a military figure. _I_ as Viscount will not take the chance that it might start something that Kirkwall really doesn't need."

Meredith was no longer trying to convince the Viscount to do something; she was just yelling, "He summoned daemons in front of me! He used magic to throw me into a wall! He is a dangerous person and I demand that he be taken to the Circle or executed."

As Meredith tried to catch her breath there was a knock at the door. The Viscount, wanting Meredith to pull herself together, got the door himself. The person on the other side was not who he wanted or needed to see at the moment. He sighed and stepped aside; the figure walked in and Meredith, even in her anger, gave a small bow.

The person spoke, and her voice carried weight as it always has, "Viscount, Knight-Commander, is it true?"

The Viscount answered, "About the incident in Lowtown? Yes. The fact that there are numerous mages without any affiliation with the Circle of Magi? Yes."

"And why are theses mages not in the Circle?"

Meredith answered this time, "Because Grand Cleric, the Viscount will not give my Templars the backing of the guards."

The Grand Cleric sighed, "Meredith your devotion is, as always, appreciated, but I need the answer from the Viscount."

Meredith replied, "Of course Grand Cleric." she remained silent.

The Grand Cleric looked at the Viscount, and the Viscount sighed knowing that this explanation was going to take a while.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

"That was a very foolish thing to do Vladen."

Vladen waved his critic away, "Oh be quiet. You said nothing when I rushed into a room filled with Stormcloaks, I save one girl and I become a fool? Ha!"

Hadvar tugged at his beard, "Your not a fool for saving the girl, but you _are _a fool for saving her in the manner in which you did."

Vladen rolled his wrist, "What? Killing the people denying her freedom."

"Oh never mind."

Vladen laughed as Hadvar turned to leave the makeshift tent that acted as Vladen's home at the moment. Vladen was weary and slightly aching. He pulled off his armor and carefully placed each piece in it's proper place on a mannequin that had survived the crash. When he was fully un-armored, and in his nightclothes he made his way to his bed and fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow was going to be an exhausting day.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bethany, after her flight from Kirkwall, was finally able to sit and relax. She was given Alyne's bed—Vladen said Alyne could sleep with Arinis. The whole of the camp laughed at the expression Alyne made. Bethany watched as the soldiers around her went along with whatever it was that they were doing before she got there, and she had to admit it felt nice not to be the center of attention because of her ability to cast a fireball.

Bethany was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Amatia had come over to her, but she did when Amatia poked her head. Bethany turned to Amatia and said,

"Hello."

Amatia smiled and sat across Bethany, "So what kind of magicka can you use? Also Hello."

Bethany was a little confused, "What is magicka? I use _magic._"

Amatia shrugged, "Magicka, magic, same thing. So what kind do you use?"

Bethany smiled, "For spells...hmm let's see..."

Amatia waited patiently as Bethany thought about her spells. Bethany thought for a good five minutes before she finally answered Amatia's question,

"Well in a fight I prefer to just hang back and heal anyone that gets too hurt, but I can also launch a variety of spells centering around fire, ice, and lightning."

Bethany looked at Amatia, expectantly, "Well, what about you?"

Amatia clapped her hands together, "Well, I'm a master in the destruction school, an adept in the alteration school, an expert in restoration, and a novice in everything else."

Bethany replied, "Okay, destruction is self explanatory, but what is alteration and restoration?"

"Right, you don't learn via schools." Amatia thought for a second, "Honestly, I don't know how to describe alteration, but it affects the world; I can unlock doors, breath underwater, and sometimes even make myself able to carry more stuff."

"And restoration?"

"That would be the healing school. Many dislike the fact that it can't be used to turn enemies into ash, but Vladen, our Arch-Mage, saw the usefulness of healing on the field of battle."

"Okay wait for a second," Bethany said, quickly, before Amatia could continue, "I've heard him called that before, but what actually is an Arch-Mage?"

Amatia stood up and ran her hand through her hair, The Arch-Mage is..."

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure she'll be safe?"

"Yes mother, I'm sure that Vladen can take care of Bethany."

"Oh, my son." Leandra said sadly, "Our family has been broken up."

Hawke laughed, "No it hasn't mother. Bethany simply moved away, but we can still go see her."

"I guess that's true, but I wish she didn't have to leave."

Hawke nodded in agreement then went back to what he was doing; finalizing the sale of the fortune he found in the Deep Roads. Who would have thought it would be so hard. He was expecting to bring up the fortune, sell the fortune with ease, and live the rest of his life in Hightown. There were many papers to sign and even more to _actually_ fill out. Hawke sighed,

"This is going to be a long night."

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Back in Skyrim...**_

"That is not good enough!"

"But it is all we have!"

"Then what use is the Legion if it can't take care of the person that, single handed, ended Ulfric's war?"

"You must understand Aela, we are rebuilding, and as much as he did for the Legion the empire comes first."

Aela the Huntress was upset that General Tullius would not spare a single man to find Vladen Teperon; her love. Although he didn't know it; Aela found Vladen to be a very strong warrior and leader—things she found attractive in someone. Not only that, but he also helped her as well as everyone else with there problems before he even thought about dealing with his own. She knows it is a foolish notion, but she can't help it. She fell for Vladen fast and hard, but now he was gone. And no one knew where.

Aela, tired of Tullius, turned and stomped out of his office in Solitude, and made her way toward the carriage that would take her back to Whiterun. The trip was going to take a while so she told the driver,

"Wake me if there's an emergency."

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Unknown to Aela, someone was attempting to bring Vladen back to Skyrim. This person was not who most would believe as helpful, but he always payed back his debts. He stared into a large mirror that showed him what he wanted to see; Vladen. He was slightly annoyed when the mirror started to waver. But he was angry when it just went out.

"**What is this?"**

"This is me stopping your interference with his current destiny."

The being looked behind him and growled, **"You."**

"Yes me." the new figure said nonchalantly.

"**You would dare to speak to me, Mehrunes Dagon, with such impudence?" **

"Yeah, for one simple reason. You can't do anything about it. You have grown weak. So weak in fact that I, not even a Deadric Prince, can talk to you in any way I wish without fear of retaliation."

"**I warn you, he will return."**

"Oh, I have no doubt of that, but Vladen has something he must do first."

Dagon watched as the annoyance slowly faded out of his realm. He was in a fury when she left. He called all his Dremora to him, and killed them all.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"NOW THAT IS FUNNY!" a Scottish accent exclaimed.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_Another chapter! Though I'm not sure I'm happy with it. I might re-write it later. Anyways, I just had to get the input from my favorite Deadric Prince. _**Now! I'm going to enjoy a piece of cheese! **

**P.S. I want to try to write another fic that is decently good, but I am indecisive. I have a small bio written on my profile page (about the OC I will use) as well as a poll on which anime (or other, tell me if so) I should try to put him in. I have no intention of abandoning this story, but I would like to try to fit a personal character into something (Vladen and them don't count). So please vote, and leave suggestions. Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Three years, Vladen. Three years!"

Vladen, who was sharpening his blades, looked behind him—towards the tent entrance—to meet the eyes of Hadvar. Now there are very few people that could yell at Vladen and get away with it, and Hadvar was most unquestionably one of those people.

"What now Hadvar?" Vladen asked, "Are you here to criticize my ability to lead? Or my responsibility to the soldiers?"

Hadvar sighed, "Neither. I only want to get it into your head that we have been here for much longer then we should have."

Vladen replied calmly, "What would you have me do? We cannot sail without a ship, we do not have the materials to fix our current one, and the Viscount has already informed us, many times, that he will not provide us with a ship or materials."

Hadvar crossed his arms over his chest, "Now why is that again? Why won't the Viscount give us what we need to leave?"

Vladen sheathed his blades and walked over to Hadvar, "It was a agreement of sorts."

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_You have put me in a very difficult situation young man."_

"_I know."_

_Vladen had been asked earlier, by a nervous courier, to come to the chantry for a meeting with the people that ran Kirkwall; Meredith, the Viscount, and lastly the Grand Cleric. Vladen had a feeling it might be about Bethany and Alyne. He would be right._

_It didn't take too long to get to the meeting place, but it took enough time that it obviously put Meredith in a foul mood. The first thing out of her mouth upon seeing Vladen had been,_

"_How dare you keep her holiness waiting."_

_Vladen replied with a smile, "I do apologize, but I was not born with an ability to fast travel to places I have been to before, and even if I was I have never been to the chantry so it wouldn't have helped."_

_This of course caused Meredith to become even more frustrated. However, before she could say anything the Grand Cleric put her hand on Meredith's shoulder and motioned for everyone to have a seat—this did not include the Viscount as he was already sitting._

_The elderly woman sat directly across from Vladen—something he found odd as the Viscount was supposed to be the one negotiating with him. It seems the Grand Cleric is the real person that runs Kirkwall._

_Vladen spoke first after they had seated themselves, "This is about the mage Bethany that I have under __my protection, yes?"_

_The Grand Cleric cleared her throat, "Indeed. That, however, is not the only reason. It has come to my attention that you harbor more then just a single mage. Illegally I might add."_

_Vladen chuckled, and summoned his own magicka, "Yes, we have a lot more then just a few mages. Every single one of my soldiers has at least a basic understanding and ability with magicka. I myself, being the Arch-Mage of Skyrim, am a master in many of the schools."_

_The Grand Cleric's eyes shined, "Really now?"_

_Vladen chuckled. "Yeah, but don't just listen to me," he turned to Meredith, "the guard dog there met with my conjuration mastery."_

_Meredith had to rein her anger in, and the Grand Cleric knew it. So she turned the conversation in a different direction, "Anyway...about the mage Bethany-"_

"_You are not going to get her freely," Vladen's voice was cold, "but if you think you can take her, by all means try."_

_The Viscount, who had been quiet for a bit, called the room to himself, "I, myself, am not particularly fond of the Circle, but it is the law of this land."_

_Vladen replied, "So, where does that leave us?"_

_The Viscount thought for a moment, "I, as the leader of Kirkwall, cannot allow you to take the mage without some form of retribution," Vladen was about to cut in, but the Viscount quieted him with a hand, "but I also cannot risk a war. So this is what I propose; you may keep the mage, but we, Kirkwall, will not help you to rebuild your ship."_

_Vladen pointed at Meredith, who looked like she was ready to explode, "Will the Mage-Hunters follow your ruling?"_

_The Viscount looked to the Grand Cleric who said, "Yes. The Templars will in no way endeavor to take the mages under your care."_

_Meredith complained to the Grand Cleric, "So is this how we will deal with people that harbor mages now?"_

_The Grand Cleric said sternly, "Hush Meredith, a few mages is not worth the deaths of so many others."_

_\/\/\/\/\/_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

Hadvar sighed, "That is why we can't leave? That mage, Bethany?"

Vladen smiled, "Well, if you recall, she was originally after Alyne."

"Killing her Templars was probably bad for a steady relationship."

Vladen walked to the tent flap leading out to the Wounded Coast, "Ah Hadvar, always the optimist."

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hawke was, with his trusty dwarf, having a bad day. He had been summoned by the Arishok just to be sent on a quest to find some poison powder that the Qunari _allowed_ to be stolen. So now Hawke just hunted a dwarf that he helped before through a cavern only to find out that the real culprit was an elf back in Kirkwall. Hawke was not happy with this information.

Varric watched as Hawke stalked towards Kirkwall, "Hawke, if I may make a suggestion?"

Hawke stopped and turned to his friend, "You know you can, why ask?"

Varric looked toward the ocean, made green by the setting sun, "We are on the Wounded Coast right?"

Hawke replied, "Yeah."

Varric now turned to look at the jagged row of mountain behind Hawke, "And Vladen, with your sister, lives in the Wounded Coast?"

Again Hawke replies, "Yeah."

Varric finally turned in the direction of Vladen's home, "How long has it been since you took either of them on an adventure? Or even seen your sister?"

Hawke was speechless for a good five seconds, "Good point." he then turned and continued to stalk to his sister's home. And Varric could swear he saw a small cloud appear and follow after Hawke.

Varric looked up to the sky and saw that the sky had a somewhat red tint, and he had a chill roll down his spine. He shrugged it off, though, and quickly caught up with Hawke.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Neither Hawke or Vladen knew what was in store for them, but one thing was for sure the person flying high in the sky had plans for them. And they thought perhaps it was time to test the young heroes. The person in the sky let out a roar that could be heard in the docks by the Qunari and flew into the bone pit.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Vladen heard the roar and knew immediately, "Dragon."

Alyne heard and knew, "Damn, really?"

Hadvar heard and knew, "Vladen's sure to go after it."

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Hawke heard and knew, "My day went from bad to worse."

Varric heard and knew, "Great. Oh well, time to kill a dragon."

Aveline heard and knew, "Hawke is by the Wounded Coast. He'll take care of it."

Isabela heard, but was too caught up at the Rose to care.

Merrill heard and said, "Am I really that hungry?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_Well...that was...a way too long wait for an update...sorry. My two excuses, which are pretty good by the way, are as follows. 1; my pc broke down and I lost most of my stuff. 2; I'm getting ready for college and might not update as quickly as I would like. BUT I will try for as soon as possible!_

_On to other things. I don't know if anyone that reads this story likes Code Geass, but there is an outhor (Allora Gale) who writes the best Code Geass fics...ever...period...done._

_Now, I have a quick challenge for my readers (that care) to write a crossover between the Elder Scrolls (preferred 4 or 5) with the Inheritance Cycle (without the last book) I would love this, and the only thing I would really ask is that there is at some point a conversation about the Nine Divine and the Deadric Princes with the Elves. _


	17. Chapter 17

The ground crunched as the dragon landed, it's weight too much for the old stone of the Bone Pit. It reared it's long neck and let out another roar. -_They should be here soon-. _How right the dragon was. Within five minutes of his second roar the first of the two heroes showed up; Hawke, with his dwarf of course.

Hawke stopped short when he saw the dragon, "O...kay. That is not the normal look for a dragon is it?"

"I don't think so." Varric answered.

And the dragon before them did not look like any dragon they had encountered before. It still had four legs and scales, but that's were the similarities ended. The norm for a dragon is two have two wings, but before Hawke towered a dragon with wings that split in two making the dragon have four wings. The coloration of the dragon was also new to Hawke, and to Varric even; it was a pure striking white. It didn't drool like a normal dragon, but instead every time it opened it's mouth a fog, not unlike breath in the cool morning air, would escape. It was a beautiful white dragon. That also was a difference, as most dragons were and usually are as ugly as they are powerful.

The dragon let out another roar, but unlike the last two times it let loose an attack. The dragon used it's breath weapon to create a massive wall of ice at the only entrance to the Bone Pit. Well, the only entrance to beings that couldn't fly. Hawke and Varric took notice of this as well.

"Well...balls..." Varric said.

Hawke nodded, "Well said dwarf, "well said."

The dragon roared one more time then charged at Hawke and Varric.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are you going to do Vladen?"

Vladen rolled his shoulders, "Well Alyne, I'm going to do what I always do; kill the dragon and steal his soul."

Alyne sighed. -_I wish I had stayed at camp-._ He looked around the area and saw the small bits of vegetation that the Wounded Coast could support slowly be replaced by nothing but rock and some bones.

"Bone Pit, and piles of bones...how uncreative." Alyne said out loud.

"Uncreative?" Vladen said back, "It looks the same as a necromancers cave to me."

"My point exactly," Alyne replied, "By the way, are getting closer to the dragon?"

Vladen would have said yes, but felt the need to stay silent when a massive, easily larger then Alduin, white dragon fly into the sky. It did a loop and came crashing back down just over a small hill about one hundred feet in front of them. Vladen and Alyne sped up and ended up sprinting toward the hill. They ran to the hill but suddenly stopped, and it was a good thing too otherwise they would have fallen into a bowl like structure and would have been stuck there with the dragon. Vladen sighed in releif, but Alyne pointed into the bowl and asked,

"Is that Hawke and Varric?"

Vladen looked to where Alyne pointed, "Yes. Yes that is them."

Vladen looked for a way down, but the only entrance was sealed by a huge wall of ice. He looked down and saw that he could jump, but the fall was easily more then a hundred plus feet. He turned to Alyne,

"Conjure your weapon and attack from here."

"Alright," Alyne summoned his arrows, "but what about you?"

Alyne watched as Vladen just jumped over the hill edge and started to fall. He let hmiself fall about half way before he shouted, "**FEIM ZII GRON.**"

Vladen hit the ground hard, but thanks to him being ethereal he felt nothing. He became solid a few moments after he landed. He made his way to where he saw Hawke before he jumped. It took him a minute, as he was killing skeletons that seemed to rise for no good reason, but he eventually found both Hawke and Varric. They were no worse for wear, but Hawke did have a decently deep cut into his side.

When Varric saw Vladen he shouted, "Oh, good to see ya! We are in a bit of a pickle here."

Hawke grunted, "Pickle? We are in soooo much more trouble then that." he pointed to the dragon, "That thing, that dragon, is unlike any dragon I have ever seen before. And it's very strong."

"So?" Vladen said, "We have fought darkspawn, surely it can't be that powerful."

Hawke Replied, "ehhh...well, maybe strong is the wrong word. Smart is more accurate."

Vladen drew his blades, "Smart? Well it is a dragon."

Hawke said back, "I know that, but usually when we fight dragons they land and we attack, but this one just dive attacks then flies back into the sky."

The dragon roared, and Vladen, Hawke, and Varric looked up. They saw the dragon, but they also noticed it had a splash of red on it's underbelly. Vladen looked over to where he knew Alyne to be, and saw the elf unloading arrow after arrow into the dragon.

Varric and Hawke saw and said, "He's a good shot."

Vladen chuckled, "Indeed he is." he thought for a moment, "So it stays in the sky, and only comes down to attack?"

Both Varric and Hawke nodded.

Vladen smiled, "I know how to get it down here...**JOOR**-"

\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Meanwhile at the docks of Kirkwall... _

The Viscount had gotten word that a ship flying an unknown flag was on it's way to the docks. He sighed -_Not anymore trouble makers I hope-_. To be safe he sent word to both Meredith, and Aveline to get ready for anything. And get ready they did.

Meredith gathered her best Templars, this of course included Cullen. She also did something that most would consider odd for her; she brought the First Enchanter Orsino and five of his best students. She set them up in an offensive line. The Templars formed a line leading with their shields, and the mages, led by Orsino, formed a 'V' shape behind them and prepared their most devastating spells.

Aveline had her guards, led by herself, form a small half circle around where the ship was going to dock, and like the Templars all the guards had their shields up. She also had a line of fifteen archers hang back by the mages, and they each had their arrows notched and ready.

As the ship came into dock everyone seemed to hold their breath; Aveline and her guards because they didn't know what they were facing, Meredith because she didn't know if the ship's occupants used magic. The ship pulled in fully, and sat there for at least five minutes before anything happened. After five or so minutes a door opened to allow someone to step through.

This someone was not what anyone expected, It was a human. Or it would've been a human, if humans were nearly six feet tall lizards. It's accented voice sounded, to the guards, mages, and Templars of Kirkwall surprised as it said,

"I...come in piece?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**A.N.**_

_**I'm back! And very late on my update! I do apologize, but college calls and I don't have as much free time as I would like. Also, Raven Hufflepuff I think I might be using the OC you sent me, or at least create an OC based of of him. **_ .7, **you said something about making Vladen a dragon rider, but I doubt he will considering that the dragons of dragon age are a lot more angry then Skyrim dragons. Though it is an interesting idea.**


	18. Chapter 18

The guards, mages, and Templars of Kirkwall watched the man-lizard cautiously. They felt they had to, for no normal creature looks as if it was a human crossed with a dragon. Minus the wings. The man-lizard looked at the disheartening surroundings. He was nervous because there were a lot of people pointing sharp objects in his direction. If they decided to attack him his only option would be to go back into the ship, or dive into the water to the side that did not hold the ship.

The man-lizard smiled, if one could call it smiling, and said slowly as to not upset the people nearly surrounding him, "This is punishment, ne?"

Aveline called to the creature, "What business does a creature such as you have in Kirkwall?" Aveline turned slightly and saw that Meredith had lost a lot of color, so she added, "Also, are you a daemon?"

The man-lizard scratched his head—between the many spikes that protruded, "Well, thas' like askin' if Aela is a vampire. Kinda dumb. Are you dumb, ne?"

Aveline's eyebrow twitched. She had just been asked if she was dumb by a creature that they could run through at any moment in time. _'And who is Aela?'_

The man-lizard sat down, and crossed his legs, "So whas' you names, ne? Mine is Sea-Stone."

Meredith, who seemingly overcame her episode, strode forward and rested her blade on Sea-Stone's right shoulder. The odd sword with red lines looked odd on the blackish blue scales that covered Sea-Stone's body. Meredith lowered herself until she was eye to eye with Sea-Stone—who looked like he was on the verge of lying down. Meredith spoke loud and clear,

"Listen, and listen well. I can, and I will cut your head from your body. What is your purpose here, _lizard_?"

Sea-Stone, now paying rapt attention to the woman with the blade on his neck, swallowed. He broke eye contact and ran his index and middle finger of his right hand on the outer part of the blade. He looked around at the guards again and noticed that they were much more tense now that the woman had her blade so very close to his neck. After his survey of his surroundings he looked into the woman's eyes and finally replied in a serious voice,

"My purpose here is simple, to distract ya."Meredith, Aveline, the Templars and the guards all let out a collected, "What?" Sea-Stone laughed, "Yep. While you was messin' wit me."

Meredith roughly grabbed him by his collar, and brought him to his feet. She then threw him down on the ground, "You damn creature what have you distracted us from?!"

Sea-Stone propped himself on his elbow-he flinched when his back flared up for a moment, and laughed. The guards, Templars and mages had no clue what he could be laughing at. He was caught, he told them what he was there for, and there hadn't been anyone that left the ship other than the lizard. He was a failure as a distraction. Or so one might believe if they didn't know that Aela, with only her blade and bow, silently slipped into the water through a back hatch on the ship made specifically to get out unnoticed.

Sea-Stone was, on the orders of Knight-Commander Meredith, beaten, stripped, chained, and sent to the gallows. He was kept in a separate section of the gallows then the mages. This was because Meredith saw a flash of anger, hate or perhaps both in Orsino's eyes when the odd creature was beaten and chained. It more than likely reminded him of the treatment of the mages.

/\/\/\/\/\

Orsino watched as the creature, Sea-Stone, was dragged off to the gallows. As he watched he couldn't help but notice the odd armor he was wearing before the Templars stripped him; it looked akin to what the elf that followed Vladen wore. Orsino, never having had a chance to actually hold a conversation with either Vladen or the elf, _'Alyne. I must remember to take lessons in remembering people's names', _so he didn't know what their exact stand was on the treatment of the mages.

Orsino, lost in thought, spoke out loud softly, "Either way, I will break the Templars unjust hold."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyne grunted. This battle was taking too long. For some reason Vladen hadn't forced the dragon to land. _'What good is Dragonrend if you don't use it Vladen?'_ Alyne had pelted the dragon's underbelly with his arrows, but any damage he was doing was miniscule. The dragon had some form of regenerative property. And at the moment Alyne couldn't even attack the dragon Because the damn thing created a massive wall of ice-the size could be compared to some of the smaller mountains of Skyrim. The ice was slightly curved over Alyne as well so he couldn't actually see the dragon. Even if he could though, the wall of ice was so large that he was certain that he couldn't fire his arrows that high.

Alyne grunted and sat on a nearby stone that was flat enough that could act as a seat, "Good-luck Vladen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vladen was still in shock. He was bleeding heavily from a large gash in his side; an ice spike-something the dragon could spit out like Vladen could throw fire-balls-easily pierced the softer armor on his right side. The shock, however, was not from the wound he recieved, but from the fact that the dragon was still in the air; Dragonrend didn't work. Dragonrend has always worked before.

Hawke was breathing heavily. He was injured, not as badly as Vladen-who for some reason just stood in silence when the dragon didn't seem affected by his odd sounding shout, but he was hurt. An ice-ball, which he avoided, smashed where he was, and the shattering pieces of ice that flew from the ice-ball bashed into his right shoulder. The impact was enough that he could no longer effectively use his great-sword. He, like Vladen, was forced to take cover behind a large boulder that would protect them from the flow of ice and ice attacks that the dragon was firing at them.

Varric was much worse off. He had taken a direct hit from the dragon's breath weapon and was thrown into the wall of ice that the dragon made to keep them in. He had hit hard enough to fracture his leg. He was able to find a crevice to crawl into, and he passed out not too soon after. The dragon's ice cold breath combined with the pain from his fractured leg was enough to force even the mighty Varric into blissful unconsciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_-These heroes seem to be getting tired. Maybe it's time for me to end this- _The dragon thought to itself. The dragon flew high into the sky-so high that Vladen and Hawke lost sight of it in the clouds. They still heard the roar as it came diving down. Its maw was spread wide and it was heading directly at Hawke and Vladen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hawke saw the open maw and yelled, "It means to swallow us!"

Vladen, having been broken out of his trance by Hawke's outburst, gave a roar of his own to match the dragon. He grabbed his sword and held it like a great-sword. He waited and waited, and finally the dragon was nearly before him. And when the dragon was a bredth of a hair away he heaved his sword at the oncoming dragon. The dragon, not expecting this, got hit. The hit left a massive gash along it's face. The hit was also enough to get the dragon to veer to the right and smash through the wall it had created earlier to block their escape.

Vladen watched the dragon fly away, it's blood raining down on the distilled earth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dragon flew for a few miles-away from the heroes. It landed on an island that seemed very out of place. It was a tiny island with a structure dipicting three faces. The dragon slowly started to condense, and it continued for some time. After a while the dragon was no longer there, but in it's place was a large humaniod creature with four arms. It had bright red skin, spikes on it's head, and a single metal claw on his lower left hand. Now it had a large scar over it's right eye. when it looked up it was looking at a human-like person dressed in outlandish clothing.

The four armed humaniod growled, **"Do you wish to taunt me Sheogorath? To pick at my new scar?"**

The man in the outlandish outfit, Sheogorath, responded by balancing a cane that he pulled out of nowhere on his index finger. He seemed captivated by the cane, but eventually responded to the question,

"Why no! I would never pick at any of your scars!...I might throw a fire-ball, or turn you into a bunny, but never, and I mean _never _will I make fun of you for being beaten by a mortal."

The four armed being roared at Sheogorath, **"I am Mehrunes Dagon! I will not be disrespected by some lower class Prince!"**

Sheogorath raised his hands in surrender, and in his always cheerful accented voice said, "Well I meant no harm. I was just finding the fact that every time you are bested by a mortal they always seem to have a dragon soul. I mean first: Martin the Septim that banished you, and second: this mortal!...I might laugh if it wasn't so sad...ah what the heck I'll laugh anyway. Ha..ha..haha…hahahahaha!"

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_Here is another chapter for this story. Not much of an author's note, but if you want to clarify anything ask in a review, PM me or whatever. _


End file.
